Le don
by Snapou Black
Summary: Les gens passent leur vie à chercher le bonheur et lorsqu'ils le trouvent : ils ignorent à qui ils ont affaire.
1. Chapitre 01

**De**: Snapou Black

**Disclam**' : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirais pas non pour un petit bout (un gros bout irait aussi) ; par contre le personnage de James m'appartient.

**Perso principal**: Théodore Nott & Zacharias Smith & Hermione Granger (et tout un tas de personnages ça serait long à tous les dire)

**Résumé**: Entre solitude, amitié, trahison, déception, chagrin et bonheur, qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ? Certainement pas Theodore.

Les gens passent leur vie à chercher le bonheur et lorsqu'ils le trouvent : ils ignorent à qui ils ont affaire.

**Chapitre**: Chapitre 01

**Année en cours **: Sixième année

**Divers**: Huit chapitres sont déjà écris ; je compte poster une fois par semaine (pour l'instant) le rythme pourra accélérer... ou ralentir. Faudra voir.

A l'origine je souhaitais réécrire "Theodore Nott" car la première partie (principalement) est affreuse (à mes yeux) mais j'ai légèrement dévié de ma route et... voilà donc une nouvelle fic (géniale non ?)

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

Il était clair, aux yeux de bon nombre de personnes appartenant à la communauté sorcière d'Angleterre, que les enfants de ces riches familles ne devaient manquer de rien. Que ce soit la petite peste de Pansy Parkinson, le désobéissant Blaise Zabini, le désagréable Drago Malefoy ou Theodore Nott le rêveur, tous devaient être pourris gâtés.

Etait-ce à tord ou à raison ? Peu nombreux étaient ceux susceptibles de juger et peindre un portrait correct de ces gens là et pour cause ! Ils ne se mêlaient que fort peu aux autres. Sang mêlés, nés-moldus, hybrides, très peu pour eux, merci bien.

Ces gamins avaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Le dernier balai, une chambre plus grande qu'une maison de taille modeste, une solde d'elfes de maisons à leur service, un précepteur à martyriser comme bon leur semblait : ils avaient tout mais ce n'était pas assez. Il était en effet bien connu que lorsque l'on possède la main, avoir le bras entier paraît être une chose mieux encore.

- Theodore ! Entendit-on hurler dans le manoir Nott. Tu vas me ramasser ce bout de parchemin immédiatement et te remettre à travailler.

Le gamin de huit ans qui répondait à ce prénom s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, bien plus confortable qu'on aurait pu le croire au premier abord, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il leva ensuite le nez et fit remonter un coin de sa bouche pour fixer, moqueur, l'homme qui s'énervait après lui.

James Paterson, son précepteur, était le premier à ne pas donner sa démission après six mois à essayer de le faire travailler. Le premier à supporter les innombrables bêtises que pouvait faire son élève, à supporter chacune des remarques qui lui étaient faites (remarques diverses et variées puisqu'elles pouvaient tout aussi bien concerner sa coiffure horrible et ses vêtements immondes que son incapacité à lui apprendre quelque chose et ses tics ridicules). Le premier mais, Theodore s'en était fait la promesse, il abandonnerait comme tous les autres.

- Sinon quoi ? Demanda effrontément l'enfant. Tu me referas faire des lignes ?

Le jeune adulte soupira. Chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de punir le petit cela avait finit par se solder par un échec. C'était à croire que rien ne pouvait venir à bout de cette boule de nerf, insolente et pleine de surprise. Il s'approcha de son élève et se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Theodore leva les yeux au ciel et son sourire moqueur ne devint que plus grand.

- Pourquoi te comportes-tu ainsi, questionna James, calme. Theo ?  
- Theodore, claqua le plus petit. Ma mère a décidé de m'appeler Theodore, pas Theo, donc appelle moi Theodore.

Sans attendre d'y être autorisé ou non, celui qui venait de parler quitta sa chaise et sortit. Atterré, James ferma les yeux et attendit que la porte ne claque avant de se relever. Ce qui ne manqua pas.

Lorsque Theophile, un bon ami de son père, lui avait proposé ce poste, il était loin de se douter que ce qui semblait être un cadeau tombé du ciel était, en réalité, pire encore qu'une pomme empoisonnée. Le fils du vieil homme était tout : sauf un cadeau.

Pourtant il était intelligent. Lorsqu'il s'en donnait la peine, le gosse pouvait presque frôler la perfection. Mais encore fallait-il qu'il ne s'en donne la peine et c'était loin d'être chose acquise.

Par habitude, James se rendit jusque devant la porte de la chambre de son élève et, après avoir donné trois petits coups sur celle-ci, annonça distinctement.

- Theodore ? Nous reprendrons la leçon dans cinq minutes. Sois là… s'il te plaît.

Malgré toutes les misères qu'il lui faisait subir, les vertes et les pas mûres qu'il avait à supporter, Paterson avait la quasi-certitude que sa requête serait écoutée et qu'on lui obéirait. Pour une fois. Ceci étant un des rares ordres auxquels Theodore acceptait de répondre.

Une fois le délai écoulé, pourtant… James était toujours seul dans la pièce que Theophile avait mit à leur disposition pour les quelques heures de cours que son fils avait à supporter chaque jours.

- Theodore ?

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de l'enfant, qu'il ne pouvait pas fermer à clé par ordre de son père et se précipita jusqu'à la forme allongée par terre. James, paniqué à l'idée qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à celui qu'il était censé éduquer et, d'une certaine manière, de surveiller, ne le vit pas rouvrir les yeux.

- Bas les pattes, grogna le petit brun en se redressant comme si de rien était. Je ne suis pas une poupée.

Stupéfaction auprès du précepteur qui resta coi. Il ouvrit, ferma, rouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche. Il y avait quelques questions au bord de ses lèvres qui, pourtant, refusaient de sortir.

- Au fait : mon père ne rentrera pas ce soir et il faudrait que tu restes, annonça Theodore, dans le couloir. Pour me surveiller et tout ça, il ne fait pas confiance à Dips.

James fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce à quoi l'autre faisait référence. Aucunes informations ne lui étaient parvenues et cela pouvait tout aussi bien s'agir d'une énième ruse de la part de l'enfant pour le faire renvoyer.

Paranoïaque. Il devenait complètement paranoïaque auprès de cette petite terreur brune.

- Bon on le fait ce cours ou tu attends qu'il neige ? En plein été, sache que tes chances sont minces.

Quelques minutes à peine après qu'ils aient repris leurs places respectives et que le précepteur n'ait reprit ses explications, l'elfe de maison des Nott vint les déranger afin de remettre à Monsieur Paterson un courrier qui lui était destiné.

Après lecture du document, James leva les yeux et observa, ahuris, Theodore qui était en train de faire ses exercices comme si de rien était. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Qu'il ne lui avait jamais lancé de parchemin imbibé d'encre, qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé refuge dans sa chambre, qu'il n'avait perdu connaissance pour une raison inconnue et su l'avertir de quelque chose avant que cela ne se passe.

Car Theophile Nott venait bien de le prévenir qu'il ne rentrerait pas et lui demandait si cela ne le dérangeait pas de rester au manoir pour la nuit, la chambre d'ami étant à son entière disposition ; il ne rêvait pas.

A défaut d'être un cadeau, Theodore avait au moins le don d'être intéressant et de rendre son travail moins pénible qu'il ne devrait l'être.

* * *

Les deux premiers chapitres se rapprochent pas mal de Theodore Nott ; c'est par la suite que la route dévie.

Voili-voilou.

SB


	2. Chapitre 02

**De**: Snapou Black

**Disclam**' : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirais pas non pour un petit bout (un gros bout irait aussi) ; par contre le personnage de James m'appartient.

**Perso principal**: Théodore Nott & Zacharias Smith & Hermione Granger (et tout un tas de personnages ça serait long à tous les dire)

**Résumé**: Entre solitude, amitié, trahison, déception, chagrin et bonheur, qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ? Certainement pas Theodore.

Les gens passent leur vie à chercher le bonheur et lorsqu'ils le trouvent : ils ignorent à qui ils ont affaire.

**Chapitre**: Chapitre 02

**Année en cours **: Sixième année

**Divers : **Il y a déjà plus d'une dizaine de chapitres qui sont écris, mais je préfère rester pour l'instant à un chapitre par semaine même s'il y a de fortes chances pour que, bientôt, cela passe à deux chapitres. Ca arrivera le dimanche, comme d'habitude.

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

Il était étrange de voir que Theodore n'était pas seulement ce gamin surexcité qui enchainait les bêtises dans le but de faire renvoyer ou démissionner la personne chargée de son éducation. Etrange de pouvoir constater qu'en dehors des heures où il avait cours, le petit brun restait calmement dans sa chambre.

Si calme qu'on en oublierait presque sa présence en ces lieux.

Pour avoir déjà été invité chez les Malfoy, lors d'une de leurs soirées où il n'y avait que la nourriture d'intéressante, James savait qu'en général, petit sang pur ou non, les enfants étaient du genre à hurler tout en courant et sautant partout (que ce soit sur le sol, les meubles ou les sorciers).

Peut être la maladie de sa mère était-elle une des raisons qui avaient conduits Theodore à savoir se faire sage et discret, à savoir faire oublier sa présence. Peut être pas. James ne savait pas. Au fond, de l'enfant, il ne connaissait rien.

- Theodore, nous allons passer à table, vint-il le prévenir.

Allongé sur son lit, l'enfant tourna la tête dans sa direction puis sourit avant de se redresser. C'était un petit sourire, un de ceux que l'on traduisait souvent par un "d'accord, j'arrive", mais au moins ne s'en était-il pas prit plein la figure comme il l'avait craint.

- Ne reste pas pieds nus, c'est froid du carrelage.

Contre toute attente, c'est pourtant déchaussé et sans chaussettes que Theodore descendit et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle dans la cuisine. Dips était déjà en train de commencer à servir son jeune maître quand le précepteur arriva à son tour. Une paire de chaussons dans les mains, il les posa près du petit qui le laissa faire, sans rien dire.

- Merci, murmura le Nott junior.

Le repas se déroula sans qu'ils ne parlent. Concentrés sur le contenu de leur assiette, qui diminuait à vu d'œil, jamais des pommes de terre n'avaient dû autant attirer l'attention de deux jeunes personnes.

Enfin, pour tout dire, c'était James qui était le plus attentif à celles-ci ; Theodore levait régulièrement les yeux pour fixer son précepteur qui ne faisait jamais la moindre remarque. Soit parce qu'il ne sentait pas qu'on l'observait, soit parce qu'il prenait sur lui.

- T'es jeune, fit remarquer l'enfant. Tous les autres précepteurs que j'ai eus étaient des vieux avec tout plein de rides. Et ils étaient chiants à en mourir.  
- Que dois-je comprendre par là, Theodore ?  
- Que t'es pas aussi ennuyant qu'eux... même si tu l'es.

Theodore profita de la surprise qu'il avait suscitée chez Paterson pour se faufiler hors de table et se précipiter tout droit vers sa chambre. Chaussons aux pieds, qui plus est.

oOo

James n'était pas sur d'avoir entendu ce qu'il avait cru entendre ; N'était pas certain que les pas qu'il avait surprit dans le couloir étaient, ou non, réels. Ce n'était pas à cette heure-ci de la nuit que l'elfe de maison allait commencer à faire le ménage ou préparer le repas. Par respect pour le sommeil de son petit maître.

Non. Cela ne pouvait donc être qu'une seule et unique personne.

A tâtons, le jeune homme chercha sa baguette posée sur sa table de chevet. Ensommeillé, cela s'avéra plus laborieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Plusieurs fois ses doigts se refermèrent sur du vide ou alors il s'agissait de la chandelle et non de son outil.

- Lumos, pu-t-il enfin dire.

Le bout de sa baguette en bois de cornouiller s'illumina. Il pu donc, sans trop de problèmes, ouvrir la porte de la chambre et s'arrêter net sans même en être sorti.

- Theo ? Grogna-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu fous ?  
- Theodore, corrigea du tac au tac l'enfant. T-H-E-O-D-O-R-E, Theodore.

James secoua la tête, comme pour essayer de remettre ses idées en place. Il ignorait ce que le petit fabriquait devant sa porte et ce qu'il aurait fait s'il ne s'était pas réveillé.

L'adulte, d'une vingtaine d'année, éclaira du bout de sa baguette Theodore afin de le regarder de bas en haut. Vêtu d'un banal pyjama bleu, au moins n'avait-il pas l'intention de partir à l'aventure.

- Retourne dormir, ordonna le petit. Tu seras fatigué demain, pour mon cours.  
- Theodore. Il est onze heures passé. Retourne dans ta chambre et reste dans ton lit.

La petite silhouette se redressa, le dos et la tête bien droite et son regard voulu se faire plus froid, plus dur, plus sévère. Cela n'eut que le don d'arracher un sourire à James. Theodore avait encore bien du travail et un long chemin à parcourir avant de pouvoir espérer ressembler à son père.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire ? Finit par demander Paterson.  
- Dire à Dips de me faire du thé, fût la réponse qu'il dû deviner tant les mots étaient mâchés. C'est le seul truc que ma mère avait trouvé pour m'aider à me rendormir après un cauchemar.  
- Je vais te le faire, proposa James. Je suis réveillé t'façon.  
- Faut le dire vite, grogna Theodore.

Le précepteur poussa, gentiment, son élève dans le dos pour le faire avancer et le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. Il le laissa s'asseoir en bout de table tandis que lui : cherchait la bouilloire (sans grands succès). Dans son dos, il était difficile de ne pas sentir le regard de Theodore qui semblait ne jamais bouger la tête.

- J'aurais mieux fait de demander à Dips.  
- Et si tu me disais où se trouvait la bouilloire, ça irait peut être plus vite, tu ne crois pas ?  
- Troisième porte à gauche. Etagère du bas. Dips a une manière de ranger plutôt... étrange.

Avec indications, il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute à James pour s'en saisir et commencer à faire bouillir l'eau. Fatigué, il plaignait Theophile qui ne pouvait pas ne pas entendre lorsque son fils se levait en pleine nuit.

- Tu fais souvent des cauchemars ? Questionna-t-il en posant la tasse de thé devant Theodore.  
- Ca sera toujours trop souvent, marmonna l'enfant d'une voix ensommeillée et se frottant les yeux.

* * *

Les deux premiers chapitres se rapprochent pas mal de Theodore Nott ; c'est par la suite que la route dévie.

Voili-voilou.

SB


	3. Chapitre 03

**De**: Snapou Black

**Disclam**' : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirais pas non pour un petit bout (un gros bout irait aussi) ; par contre le personnage de James m'appartient.

**Perso principal**: Théodore Nott & Zacharias Smith & Hermione Granger (et tout un tas de personnages ça serait long à tous les dire)

**Résumé**: Entre solitude, amitié, trahison, déception, chagrin et bonheur, qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ? Certainement pas Theodore.

Les gens passent leur vie à chercher le bonheur et lorsqu'ils le trouvent : ils ignorent à qui ils ont affaire.

**Chapitre**: Chapitre 03

**Année en cours **: Sixième année

**Divers : **Finalement on va monter à deux chapitres par semaine pendant quelques temps.

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

Theodore laissa James le prendre dans ses bras et accepta sans broncher que celui-ci ne lui donne de grandes tapes d'encouragement dans le dos. Parfois, il avait encore peine à croire que son ancien précepteur et lui-même n'aient pu à se point changer de comportement l'un envers l'autre et finir par aussi bien s'entendre.

Le sorcier qui avait accompagné l'étudiant à la gare King Cross pour y prendre le Poudlard Express avait peu changé en l'espace de huit ans. Il frôlait à présent la trentaine d'années mais restait le même. Ses cheveux étaient coupés plus courts et semblaient plus foncés qu'autrefois, ce que Theodore prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire remarquer dès que l'occasion se présentait à lui. James faisait également plus attention à son apparence et aux "qu'en dira-t-on" des autres. Elles étaient loin, désormais, les chemises froissées ou dont un bord dépassait du pantalon, oubliées les cravates mal nouées voire absentes. Ce qui donnait au cadet une raison supplémentaire de se moquer.

En tout bien tout honneur, cela allait de soi.

D'autant plus que, de son côté, le fils de Theophile Nott n'était, lui non plus, plus tout à fait le même petit sorcier qu'à l'âge de huit ans, fort heureusement !

Il avait bien grandit, pour commencer, et dépassait James d'une bonne tête. Sans doutes n'est-il pas inutile de dire que Paterson n'était pas spécialement grand non plus, mais toujours est-il que Theodore était plus grand que ce dernier. Il aimait garder ses cheveux noirs décoiffés, comme s'il venait de sortir du lit, au grand malheur de son père qui rêvait de le voir aussi bien peigné que ne l'était le fils de Lucius. Son fils, pour se défendre et justifier, affirmait à son paternel que c'était dans l'unique but d'éviter des remarques sur ses yeux.

James aurait eu beau lui dire qu'il n'avait aucune raison de vouloir dissimuler ses yeux vairons, mais c'était comme parler à un sourd et Theodore refusait d'accorder une quelconque valeur à ces mots. Donc il laissait ses cheveux devant ses yeux et considérait que le problème était réglé. Le jeune garçon, pour finir, souriait rarement et semblait porter tout le malheur du monde sur ses frêles épaules.

Ce que James ne parvenait à comprendre, pas plus que les amis du concernés. Tous faisaient leur possible pour y remédier, pour améliorer les choses et y arrivaient... parfois.

- Pas de bêtises cette année, se moqua gentiment l'aîné en le prenant une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Et ne lance pas de boulettes de parchemins sur tes profs, surtout.  
- Tu sais bien qu'elles te sont réservées, James, s'amusa Theodore.

Le châtain sourit avant de pousser, doucement, le plus jeune en direction de la grosse locomotive rouge qui commençait à fumer : signe que le départ n'allait plus tarder. Bientôt, tous seraient en route pour Poudlard, prêts (ou non) à débuter une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Theodore commencerait à peine sa sixième année. Commencerait déjà sa sixième année. Merlin ! Que le temps passait vite.

Le fils de Theophile monta dans le train et accorda un dernier regard en direction de James qui lui souriait, avant de lui tourner le dos et tirer sa malle derrière lui pour partir à la recherche de Blaise et des autres.

- Nott ! Salua joyeusement une tête blonde qui sortait d'un compartiment qu'il venait de dépasser. Alors tes vacances ?  
- Je te raconterais tout de ma merveille vie en étude des moldus, Smith.

Un sourire illumina le visage de l'autre élève. Zacharias n'était pas une personne facile à vivre. A lui seul, il permettait de remettre en question bon nombre des idées préconçues au sujet des maisons. A Poufsouffle, n'allaient pas que les sorciers dépourvus de personnalités et sans intérêts.

Theodore avait mit du temps à le comprendre, mais avait finit par le faire. A force d'avoir à supporter l'élève à l'écusson jaune et noir, il n'avait eu d'autres choix que de réviser son jugement. C'est pourquoi il ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel après la réaction disproportionnée de son presque-ami.

Beaucoup, même après six ans, continuaient à trouver Zacharias Smith insupportables et se demandaient comment d'autres pouvaient y parvenir et accepter de rester en sa compagnie. Pourtant, si on daignait lui accorder une chance, ce que le serpent avait fait, il n'était pas impossible de découvrir une personne pleine d'humour et agréable.

Theodore, par exemple, le trouvait plutôt amusant dans son genre. Son visage était expressif, rien qu'à son sourire il était possible de deviner son état d'esprit, rien qu'à son regard l'on pouvait savoir ce qu'il pensait. Zacharias était un des rares élèves que le jeune Nott appréciait réellement même s'il n'irait pas le crier sur tous les toits.

Bon nombre de Serpentard, après tout, ne voyaient pas leur entente d'un très bon œil ; et même si Theodore donnait l'impression de n'en avoir cure : mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable.

- Tu penses que ce sera quel genre de prof qu'on aura en défense ? demanda Zacharias. Parce qu'on a déjà eu le bon prof, l'espionne incompétente, le bellâtre incompétent et... deux fois un homme de Tu-Sais-Qui. Ca commence à se répéter.

Le Poufsouffle laissa s'écouler quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

- Et encore ! Le bon prof était un loup-garou.

Theodore, qui avait reprit sa malle en main et recommencé à avancer en poussant les quelques élèves qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir une nouvelle fois. Il ne prit pas la peine de poser ce qu'il tenait, signe qu'il ne s'attarderait pas longtemps et se contenta d'offrir un de ses rares sourires à l'insupportable Poufsouffle.

- Je te parie cinq Gallions que Rogue a enfin eu le poste qu'il convoitait.  
- Pari tenu, répliqua aussitôt le blaireau avant de réagir. Hey ! T'as encore eu un de tes trucs bizarres que tu veux pas m'expliquer, c'est ça ?

L'autre parieur ne lui répondit pas. Il ne se retourna même pas une troisième fois. Non : il reprit sa route, malle derrière lui. Pourtant, s'il l'avait fait, Zacharias aurait pu voir l'air moqueur de son camarade et aurait d'ores et déjà commencé à fouiller le fond de ses poches pour préparer les cinq Gallions qu'il venait de perdre et régler sa dette au plus vite.

- Tu t'es encore fait rouler mon pote, se moqua sans le moindre scrupule John Cadwallader en voyant la mine déconfite de son ami qui se rasseyait enfin. Mais quand est-ce que tu comprendras que Nott et toi... vous ne jouez pas dans la même catégorie ?

Le blond ne répondit rien à l'autre garçon et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Cette conversation avait déjà eu lieu une dizaine de fois au moins et, selon toute vraisemblance (en témoignait l'incident qui venait de se produire), cela n'était pas prêt de s'arranger.

Comme le disait si justement Theodore, à chaque fois qu'il faisait dans sa main les Gallions ou sucreries qu'ils avaient pariés : il agissait, ensuite il parlait, après il réfléchissait et enfin il regrettait.

Et même en ayant connaissance de tout ceci... rien ne changeait.

- Tu connais Theodore, marmonna finalement Zacharias.  
- Ouais, justement, je le connais. Et toi encore mieux que moi.

* * *

Voili-voilou.

SB


	4. Chapitre 04

**De**: Snapou Black

**Disclam**' : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirais pas non pour un petit bout (un gros bout irait aussi) ; par contre le personnage de James m'appartient.

**Perso principal**: Théodore Nott & Zacharias Smith & Hermione Granger (et tout un tas de personnages ça serait long à tous les dire)

**Résumé**: Entre solitude, amitié, trahison, déception, chagrin et bonheur, qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ? Certainement pas Theodore.

Les gens passent leur vie à chercher le bonheur et lorsqu'ils le trouvent : ils ignorent à qui ils ont affaire.

**Chapitre**: Chapitre 04

**Année en cours **: Sixième année

**Divers : **A cremerdi :p

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

Theodore s'arrêta juste devant le compartiment dans lequel Blaise s'était installé pour ce nouveau trajet. Il regardait par la partie vitrée de la porte son ami, allongé de tout son long sur l'une des banquettes et apparemment lancé dans une grande conversation avec Pansy. C'est pourquoi il hésita à entrer au risque de les interrompre.

La main sur la poigné, il n'était soudain plus aussi sur de lui. Il se souvenait encore des remarques grinçantes et méprisantes qu'avait eues la jeune femme à son égard à la fin de l'année passée. Malgré les quinze centimètres qui les séparaient, la jeune Parkinson parvenait à le mener par le bout du nez. Lui, mais les autres également, il ne fallait pas croire.

Plutôt menue, Pansy avait des cheveux noirs qui avaient tendance à devenir de plus en plus longs chaque année. Son carré ayant été abandonné dès le début de leur troisième année. Ses yeux, aussi sombres que ses cheveux ou sa robe de sorcière, mettaient mal à l'aise Theodore qui avait sans cesse la désagréable impression d'être un moins que rien et de n'avoir rien à faire en ces lieux, à ses côtés, à polluer son air. Le visage dur qu'elle avait pu avoir s'était, avec le temps, adoucit, mais certainement pas ses mots qui restaient venimeux et aussi mortel que le poison d'un mamba noir.

Justement, voilà que ce regard noir qui le rassurait si peu se tournait vers lui. Les lèvres de la jeune femme se levèrent pour former un des rares sourires qu'elle daignait lui accorder et elle l'invita à entrer d'un signe de main. Etonné mais non moins ravi : Theodore s'exécuta.

C'est qu'il ne s'agissait pas de faire attendre la demoiselle, elle pourrait très mal le prendre.

- Ah Theo ! Se réjouit Blaise en voyant son ami entrer. Tu sais que tu te fais attendre mon vieux ?

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, désintéressé. Il prit place auprès de Pansy qui, bien qu'elle ne lui ait dit de venir, ne lui adressa pas la parole et se décala de quelques centimètres pour s'éloigner de lui. Theodore prit sur lui pour ne faire aucunes remarques.

- Tu n'as toujours rien fait pour tes yeux, fit remarquer la jeune fille. Je suis sure qu'il doit exister des sorts pour...  
- Bonjour à toi aussi Pansy, répondit simplement le brun. Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir.

Blaise laissait ses deux amis s'affronter du regard. Mieux valait ne pas prendre position lors de leurs accrochages sinon, exceptionnellement, ils sauraient se mettre d'accord et il deviendrait leur victime commune.

Assez rapidement, pourtant, la jeune Parkinson se leva. Elle ordonna plus qu'elle ne demanda à la troisième personne dans le compartiment s'il pouvait retirer sa malle du porte bagage et la lui donner, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Le nez en l'air et sure d'elle, la sorcière abandonna les deux autres pour rejoindre ses amies dans le wagon voisin.

- Je voyagerais ainsi en meilleure compagnie, eut-elle l'audace de dire avant que la porte ne se referme.  
- Elle s'est pas arrangée pendant les vacances, marmonna Theodore. Non mais je lui ais fait quoi, tu peux me dire ?

Le sourire désolé qu'afficha l'autre Serpentard n'aida pas son ami à comprendre les raisons de ce mépris. Cela faisait des années que ses relations avec Pansy ne faisaient que se détériorer. Les deux premières années tout était beau, tout était bien, elle acceptait d'être à ses côtés, de lui parler, de le traiter comme un égal. C'était après que tout avait changé. A cause de quoi, par contre, Theodore l'ignorait.

- Tu connais Pansy, fut la seule réponse de Blaise. Puis... c'est une fille, faut pas chercher à la comprendre.

Tout en disant cela, le garçon qui était en train de parler se redressa pour prendre une position plus conventionnelle.

A peine plus petit que Theodore, Blaise était presque son parfait contraire. Oh, ils avaient bien en commun des cheveux noirs et une appartenance, certaine, à Serpentard mais cela s'arrêtait là. L'un souriait jamais tandis que l'autre passait le plus clair de son temps à montrer à qui voulait les voir (ou non) ses dents blanches et à faire le pitre. Sa peau était aussi noire que celle de Theodore ne pouvait être blanche et ses yeux en amande étaient quelque chose que lui jalousait l'autre.

Même s'il se gardait bien de le lui dire.

- Et si tu me disais pourquoi tu as été si long ? Lança Zabini dans le but de changer le sujet de conversation. Ca fait plus de dix minutes que t'es plus sur le quai.  
- Tu m'espionnes toi maintenant ? Se moqua Theodore. J'ai simplement rencontré la tête de Smith en route.

Le sourcil haussé de Blaise fût suffisamment clair pour que l'autre n'ajoute quelques explications.

- Sa tête dépassait de son compartiment. Smith c'est comme Pansy : faut pas chercher à le comprendre.  
- Et il te voulait quoi ?  
- Savoir comment étaient mes vacances et si j'avais une hypothèse sur le prof de défense contre les forces du mal qui enseignerait cette année.

Les dents de Zabini apparurent alors. Une auréole au dessus de sa tête n'aurait pas été de trop tant il essayait de se faire passer pour un ange afin d'avoir droit à une réponse.

- Conclusion : je viens de me faire cinq Gallions.  
- Qu'as-tu encore été parier avec ce malheureux blaireau ? Rit son ami. Et quand comprendras-tu que l'on ne parie pas sur quelque chose dont nous sommes surs.

Theodore haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu. Avant de répondre à son ami, il prit la peine de jeter un bref coup d'œil en direction de la grande pendule sur le quai qui indiquait que l'heure du départ approchait à grand pas et que Drago ne tarderait plus à arriver.

- Si je ne suis pas sur de gagner, je ne vois pas pourquoi je parierais. Prendre le risque de perdre mon argent ? Certainement pas.

Il fût difficile d'empêcher Blaise de s'esclaffer.

* * *

Voili-voilou.

SB


	5. Chapitre 05

**De**: Snapou Black

**Disclam**' : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirais pas non pour un petit bout (un gros bout irait aussi) ; par contre le personnage de James m'appartient.

**Perso principal**: Théodore Nott & Zacharias Smith & Hermione Granger (et tout un tas de personnages ça serait long à tous les dire)

**Résumé**: Entre solitude, amitié, trahison, déception, chagrin et bonheur, qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ? Certainement pas Theodore.

Les gens passent leur vie à chercher le bonheur et lorsqu'ils le trouvent : ils ignorent à qui ils ont affaire.

**Chapitre**: Chapitre 05

**Année en cours **: Sixième année

**Divers : **A dimanche :p

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

Theodore s'était adossé contre la vitre du compartiment, posé le pied gauche sur la banquette et serrait sa jambe comme il le faisait lorsqu'il attendait quelque chose... voire quelqu'un.

Il regardait chaque personne qui passait devant la fenêtre, comme s'il espérait voir passer une personne en particulier, ce qui ne fit que conforter l'idée l'autre garçon présent à ses côtés : il y avait des non-dits dans l'air.

- Toi, tu me caches quelque chose, remarqua Blaise. Inutile de nier, Theo, je lis en toi comme un livre ouvert.

Le brun foudroya du regard celui qui était en face ce lui. Son air débraillé avait l'art et la manière de faire tiquer le fils Nott qui se gardait, en général, de le dire. S'il ne se privait pas de faire certaines remarques à James, Pansy, Drago, ou Smith... mieux valait ne rien dire à Zabini.

Il avait découvert ceci quelques années plus tôt. Cette fois-là, Theodore avait relevé une tâche de confiture sur la chemise de son ami et l'avait fait remarquer à voix haute... alors que la très facile à vivre Pansy Parkinson se trouvait non loin d'eux.

Se faire pardonner par Blaise fût un véritable exploit. Celui-ci avait refusé, pendant des jours, de le laisser l'approcher. Chaque fois que le brun avait tenté le coup, l'autre s'était éloigné pour rejoindre Pansy qui avait déjà cessé de le porter dans son cœur.

Quand tout s'était enfin amélioré, Theodore avait comprit la leçon : Blaise accordait énormément d'importance à sa réputation et ce qu'on pensait de lui...

Une malheureuse petite tâche suivie d'une toute aussi malheureuse remarque avait vexé son ami plus qu'il ne l'avait cru possible... Theodore ne tenant pas à ce que cela se reproduise faisait donc désormais de son mieux pour garder ses remarques pour lui-même.

Et se rattrapait avec Drago et Pansy.

- C'est amusant ce que tu me dis là... je n'ai pas l'impression de t'avoir souvent vu lire au cours des cinq dernières années.

Son camarade sourit, de nouveau. Blaise souriait toujours. Blaise souriait trop. Blaise était Blaise et Theodore tenait à lui.

- Accouche, fut tout ce que su répliquer Zabini qui ne pouvait lui donner tord.  
- Je sors avec Hermione.

Le garçon aux yeux vairons avait enfin daigné quitter la porte des yeux pour observer son ami qui semblait, de toute évidence, on ne peut plus surprit. Theodore doutait même qu'il n'eut

- Et... est-elle au moins au courant ? S'amusa Blaise.

Froissé, Theodore ne répondit rien ; foudroyer son camarade et espérer qu'il ne meurt dans l'instant était tout ce qu'il méritait.

- Je veux dire c'est waouh quand même, se reprit l'autre en voyant l'air de son ami. Toi ? Une petite amie ! Avoue que c'est pour le moins... inattendu.  
- Je t'aurais annoncé que je sortais avec Smith t'aurais réagit comment ?  
- Mieux, avoua franchement Blaise.

Le brun recommença à regarder les étudiants qui passaient devant. Le départ, qui se ferait dans les minutes à venir, poussait les élèves à enfin quitter leurs proches et rejoindre un des rares compartiments toujours vide, ou des amis en ayant réservé un. Alors plutôt que répondre à cet âne à apparence humaine, il préférait changer de sujet d'intérêt.

Blaise fronça les sourcils avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Comment Theodore pouvait-il se vexer aussi rapidement ? Comment Theodore pouvait-il avoir pour petite amie Hermione Granger ? Theodore était trop Theodore pour que cela ne se produise.

- Et tu vas faire le trajet avec elle, du coup ? Questionna-t-il.  
- Elle va le faire avec Potter et Weasley.

L'autre acquiesça et laissa son ami regarder les gens passer. Ils étaient en train de vivre leurs derniers instants de répits avant un long moment. Une fois que les trois autres garçons de leur année auraient fait irruption près d'eux, les moments de tranquillité se feraient plus rares et difficiles à obtenir.

oOo

Le train venait à peine de démarrer que la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et laissa entrer Drago Malefoy en compagnie des deux derniers Serpentard de leur année : Vincent et Grégory.

Le premier, légèrement plus petit que ne l'étaient Theodore et Blaise, avait des cheveux blonds (blanc, comme le faisait souvent remarquer Zabini) qu'il avait cessé de figer à l'aide de gel. Sa peau était aussi pâle que celle de Theodore, son nez pointu sujet, lui aussi, à des moqueries de la part du gai luron. Ses yeux gris affichaient, la plupart du temps, un air de profond mépris et s'accordaient à merveille avec sa voix froide et trainante ainsi que sa langue... assassine.

- Je me disais bien que Theodore devait être présent... pour que Pansy ne soit dans le wagon d'à côté.

Le concerné leva les yeux en direction du nouveau venu et le foudroya. Ce qu'il pouvait avoir horreur qu'on ne lui rappelle les rapports tendus qu'il avait avec la jeune fille. Surtout lorsque c'était Drago qui le faisait ! Le sourire en coin sur le visage du blond acheva de le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Pouvait-on réellement prendre plaisir à se comporter de cette manière ?

Après l'on s'étonnait que les Serpentard étaient mal perçus au sein de Poudlard et même après, sur le marché du travail. On ne comprenait pas d'où venait la méfiance qu'avaient les gens à leur encontre. On se questionnait sur le pourquoi du comment de ce mépris, de cette haine qui n'était même pas dissimulée derrière les habituelles formes d'hypocrisie.

- Drago tu sais quoi ... Theodore sort avec quelqu'un, sourit Blaise, se moquant du regard assassin qu'il recevait une fois de plus.  
- Ah oui ? S'étonna le dernier arrivé. Je ne pensais pas que toi et Smith officialiserez aussi vite.

Zabini ne cacha pas son hilarité suite à cette réponse pour le moins inattendue de la part de Drago. Une telle remarque de la part de Pansy aurait été prévisible mais du blond... pas vraiment.

- Je sors avec Hermione, grogna le brun. Et Blaise l'avait faite avant toi celle-là, figure toi.  
- Je préférais encore Smith, tiqua le fils de Lucius Malfoy. Granger c'est... dire que je pensais que tu avais bon goût.

* * *

Voili-voilou.

SB


	6. Chapitre 06

**De**: Snapou Black

**Disclam**' : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirais pas non pour un petit bout (un gros bout irait aussi) ; par contre le personnage de James m'appartient.

**Perso principal**: Théodore Nott & Zacharias Smith & Hermione Granger (et tout un tas de personnages ça serait long à tous les dire)

**Résumé**: Entre solitude, amitié, trahison, déception, chagrin et bonheur, qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ? Certainement pas Theodore.

Les gens passent leur vie à chercher le bonheur et lorsqu'ils le trouvent : ils ignorent à qui ils ont affaire.

**Chapitre**: Chapitre 06

**Année en cours **: Sixième année

**Divers : **Je pourrais poster comme d'habitude mercredi, mais ensuite du samedi 18 (ou 19) au 1er septembre non.

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

Drago et Blaise s'étaient perdus dans une passionnante conversation au sujet du nouveau balai dernier cri, ultra moderne et performant avec un design à couper le souffle. A les entendre, le Pluton 500 était la huitième merveille du monde et cela avait le don d'agacer Theodore.

Fondamentalement il n'avait rien contre le Quidditch. Comme presque tout sorcier qui se respecte : Theodore supportait une équipe, celle des Ballycastle Bats d'Irlande du Nord, connaissait les règles sur le bout des doigts et savait y jouer ; pour autant : le brun n'avait jamais comprit comment l'on pouvait se montrer aussi fanatique. Ca en devenait inquiétant, par moment.

- Edmund va essayer de m'en obtenir un avant sa sortie officielle, annonça Blaise. Pour une fois qu'il me sert à quelque chose celui-là.

La tête appuyée contre la vitre, Theodore les laissait parler et préférait regarder défiler le paysage. Ce que le voyage pouvait être long, parfois il regrettait qu'Ottaline Gambol ait opté pour ce moyen de transport. Non pas parce qu'il s'agissait d'une invention moldu mais pour la lenteur de ce modèle.

Par Merlin ! Mais les moldus avaient inventés le Train à Grande Vitesse d'après le professeur Burbage. Pourquoi, eux, continuaient-ils à faire le trajet King Cross-Poudlard avec cette antiquité ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

- Tu me laisseras l'essayer hein, sourit Drago sans vraiment laisser le choix. N'est-ce pas, Blaise.

Le fils de Theophile détourna, juste quelques instants, son attention du paysage pour écouter d'une oreille plus attentive la discussion entre les deux compères. Sans vouloir se vanter : le brun parierait gros sur la réponse qu'allait formuler Blaise.

Dommage que Smith ne soit pas là pour faire grossir, un peu plus encore, sa bourse.

- Non, sourit le métis. Je te connais Drago : une fois que tu auras posé ton postérieur Malfoyesque tu ne sauras plus te séparer de cette merveille.

Theodore soupira bruyamment. Même si la réponse correspondait totalement au personnage qu'était Blaise, refuser quelque chose et se justifier de la sorte au petit roi aux cheveux blonds restait une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée.

N'est pas Malfoy qui veut, après tout, et il semblait que pour l'être mieux valait être un monstre d'hypocrisie et de faux semblants ; un maître dans l'art des mots blessants et de la comédie. Pour être un Malfoy, il fallait également exceller dans les regards hautains et les rictus moqueurs. Pour être un Malfoy il fallait être un être méprisable, au fond.

- Il faudra que tu attendes sa sortie officielle, nargua Blaise Ta mère pourra pas te le refuser. Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire qu'avoir un bon balai te permettra de te changer les idées et oublier où se... De te changer les idées.

Celui qui restait en dehors de cette conversation leva les yeux au ciel. Son geste n'échappa à aucun des deux autres protagonistes qui réagirent sur le champ : Theodore était toujours bel et bien présent dans le compartiment, à leurs côtés. L'annonce qu'il avait fait avant le départ du Poudlard Express et sa prise de vitesse était tout aussi intéressante que le Pluton 500. Si ce n'est plus.

Il ne fallut qu'un regard entre Drago et Blaise pour se comprendre. Le faux pas qu'avait manqué de faire le second n'eut aucunes conséquences et était déjà aux oubliettes puisqu'ils avaient su se mettre d'accord pour aller embêter leur petit Nott, en bons amis qu'ils étaient.

Chacun alla se mettre d'un côté de Theodore. Collé à la vitre, Blaise dû repousser le brun pour s'inviter sur la banquette et passa ensuite un bras derrière le cou de Celui-Qui-Sortait-Avec-Granger.

- Tu comptes faire quoi avec ? Sourit Drago à la gauche de celui-ci. La jeter comme un mouchoir sale ? Lui briser le cœur ?  
- Te servir d'elle pour réussir tes exams de fin d'année, proposa Blaise très sérieusement.

Entouré de deux dangereux Serpentard, Theodore ne donnait pas cher de son salut s'il se révélait être contraint de leur fournir une réponse. Ces deux là, par il ne savait trop quel procédé, parvenaient à percer ses mensonges et ses non-dits.

Blaise jouait avec quelques mèches de cheveux, un peu plus longues que les autres, en attendant sa réponse. Drago, lui, avait simplement son coude appuyé contre le dossier et son poigné dû supporter le poids de sa tête.

- Theodore, demanda le blond. Je ne devrais quand même pas aller chercher Pansy, si ? Parce que je n'ai aucuns doutes quand au fait qu'elle : elle saurait te faire parler. Mais je ne suis pas certain que tu n'apprécies... la méthode.  
- Blaise... arrête, demanda à voix basse Theodore mais sans répondre à l'autre.  
- Tu sais que ton père va te tuer ? Insista Drago. De sortir avec une... ça. Tu sais bien ce qu'il en pense. Ce qu'on en pense. Ce qu'en pense Tu-Sais-Qui.

Le regard du brun se fit plus sombre et il tourna brusquement la tête en direction du fils Malfoy. Ce dernier, avec son sourcil haussé et son petit sourire vainqueur, savait qu'il venait de marquer un point et que son coup pouvait même être celui qui lui ferait gagner la partie.

- Mon père est à Azkaban, Malfoy, claqua-t-il. Tout comme le tiens. Alors évite ce genre de remarques qui sont plus que… déplacées.  
- Sinon quoi ? Murmura Drago tout près de son oreille. Tu comptes me faire quoi si je recommence à faire ce genre de remarques ?  
- Tu le regretteras, promit le brun.

Les deux sorciers qui l'entouraient ne ratèrent pas ses poings serrés. Ses dents qui grinçaient. Son visage fermé. Drago était en train de jouer avec le feu...

- Ce n'est pas moi qui flirte avec Granger, une Gryffondor et une née-moldu de surcroît, rappela le blond toujours à son oreille. Ce n'est pas moi qui ose sortir avec la fille qui est responsable de l'arrestation de mon père. Je peux accepter tes bizarreries et ta bonne entente avec Smith, mais ne pense pas que je me montrerais aussi conciliant si tu pactises l'ennemi

* * *

Voili-voilou. Le chapitre 18 est en cours

SB


	7. Chapitre 07

**De**: Snapou Black

**Disclam**' : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirais pas non pour un petit bout (un gros bout irait aussi) ; par contre le personnage de James m'appartient.

**Perso principal**: Théodore Nott & Zacharias Smith & Hermione Granger (et tout un tas de personnages ça serait long à tous les dire)

**Résumé**: Entre solitude, amitié, trahison, déception, chagrin et bonheur, qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ? Certainement pas Theodore.

Les gens passent leur vie à chercher le bonheur et lorsqu'ils le trouvent : ils ignorent à qui ils ont affaire.

**Chapitre**: Chapitre 07

**Année en cours **: Sixième année

**Divers : **Cadeau :)

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

Le soleil commençait à décliner, la nuit n'allait plus tarder à tomber, Pré-au-lard serait bientôt en vue ainsi que Poudlard. La tête et le dos bien droit, Theodore se leva et fit tomber sa malle du porte bagage sans difficultés majeures. Mieux valait commencer à se préparer dès maintenant.

Sans un mot, il fit le code afin de la débloquer et la voir s'ouvrir. D'apparence fort simple, le garçon tenait pourtant à cet objet comme à la prunelle de ses yeux (si ce n'était plus). Cette malle avait accompagnée sa défunte mère durant ses sept années d'études à Poudlard et avait, de ce fait, une immense valeur sentimentale que ni Drago ni Blaise n'avaient jamais su comprendre.

Bien rangée, sa malle aurait pu être encore un peu plus remplie. Son chaudron en cuivre, avec les ingrédients demandés pour le cours de potion avancé rangés à l'intérieur, avait été placé au dessus de ses nouveaux livres de cours après un long moment de tergiversation. A côté se trouvaient ses robes, capes, chemises, pantalons, cravates, gants, cache-oreille et tout ce qui était nécessaire pour passer l'année et la finir en vie.

Avant de la fermer, le garçon avait bien prit soin de laisser une cape, une robe et une cravate au dessus de la pile afin que tout soit à portée de main lorsqu'il lui faudrait se préparer. Il ôta sa veste noire, la plia et la plaça dans sa malle à la place des vêtements qu'il allait dorénavant porter. Ce n'est qu'une fois que sa cravate fût nouée autour du cou de Theodore que celui-ci remarqua que les deux autres l'avaient imités et s'étaient, eux aussi, changés.

- Tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux ? Demanda Drago en ajustant son badge de préfet sur sa poitrine. Tu fais honte à notre maison. Non mais regarde toi... on dirait Potter.  
- Mes yeux, mes cheveux... vous n'avez pas un peu fini de me demander de changer, gromella-il en passant une main dans sa tignasse brune.

Les fils de deux des mangemorts arrêtés en juin dernier se regardèrent, yeux dans les yeux. Nul n'aurait pu les dire amis. C'était une des nombreuses choses qui agaçait Blaise : ces deux là oubliaient trop facilement qu'ils étaient censés s'entendre.

- Maintenant que tu parles de tes yeux... mais pourquoi ne fais-tu rien pour eux, par Merlin !

Avant d'avoir eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, en rapport avec Hermione par exemple, vit la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir avec fracas et Theodore les quitter, sa malle à sa suite.

- C'est moi ou il devient de plus en plus susceptible ? Questionna le fils de Lucius Malefoy l'air de ne pas se sentir fautif en quoi que ce soit. Non mais j'te jure.

Blaise soupira... l'année commençait bien : Drago et Theodore étaient déjà en désaccord.

**oOo**

Theodore ne salua pas le garçon aux cheveux roux qu'il venait d'interrompre et se laissa tomber comme une masse auprès de Zacharias. Il avait posé sa malle près de la porte et fermé celle-ci d'un geste brusque. Rageusement, le brun retira le chapeau qu'il avait sur sa tête et le jeta sur le siège, de fort méchante humeur.

John n'osa pas reprendre la parole de suite. Il était bien plus prudent de laisser Smith calmer le jeu avant de rappeler sa présence. Connaissant bien les rapports entre son ami et le serpent : cela ne serait affaire que de quelques minutes car déjà : le blond était en train de passer un bras autour de Theodore et le ramener près de lui.

Cadwallader, John de son prénom, n'était pas un grand dadais comme pouvaient l'être Zacharias ou Nott et n'était pas pour autant quelqu'un que l'on pourrait qualifier de petit... il ne faisait pas la taille de Justin Finch-Fletchley, par exemple. Ses cheveux étaient roux, mais pas aussi flamboyant que ceux d'un Weasley et son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseurs. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu plutôt commun et il s'en réjouissait : il n'aimait pas sortir du lot, se fondre dans la masse étant une activité bien moins risquée.

Il tourna la tête vers le paysage, que l'on peinait dorénavant à voir tant il faisait sombre. La nuit était l'une des causes de cette obscurité croissante, mais les gros nuages sombres n'étaient pas en reste eux non plus.

- J'aime bien tes yeux, moi, entendit-il dire Zacharias l'air de rien. Sans eux tu ne serais plus totalement Theodore.

Le brun sourit doucement.

John avait toujours eu du mal à cerner le Serpentard. Son caractère était aussi étrange que le sorcier, sa manière d'appréhender le monde bien différente de celle des autres élèves de sa maison et son entente quasi parfaite avec l'espèce de spécimen de foire qu'était Zacharias relevait presque du miracle.

- D'ailleurs les cinq Gallions je te les donne demain. Ma bourse est au fond de ma malle et... c'est un peu compliqué.  
- Ca n'a rien de compliqué, Smith : tu ne sais pas ranger tes affaires et je suis sur que tes livres et tes vêtements sont mélangés. Et que ceux-ci sont froissés !

Puérilement, celui qui avait des cheveux blonds tira la langue au serpent et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Parce que tu veux me faire croire que la tienne est bien rangée, peut être ? Bon sang mais c'est une malle.  
- Une malle, Zacharias, et pas un panier de linges sales.  
- Parce qu'il y a des livres dans les paniers de linges sales, maintenant, s'amusa le premier. J'ignorais que vous faisiez même laver vos livres, mon cher.

John soupira... l'année commençait bien : Theodore et Zacharias se chamaillaient déjà.

* * *

Voili-voilou. Le chapitre 22 est en cours - donc les délais pour cette fic seront respectés (voire mieux encore)

SB


	8. Chapitre 08

**De**: Snapou Black

**Disclam**' : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirais pas non pour un petit bout (un gros bout irait aussi) ; par contre le personnage de James m'appartient.

**Perso principal**: Théodore Nott & Zacharias Smith & Hermione Granger (et tout un tas de personnages ça serait long à tous les dire)

**Résumé**: Entre solitude, amitié, trahison, déception, chagrin et bonheur, qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ? Certainement pas Theodore.

Les gens passent leur vie à chercher le bonheur et lorsqu'ils le trouvent : ils ignorent à qui ils ont affaire.

**Chapitre**: Chapitre 07

**Année en cours **: Sixième année

**Divers : **Valaaa

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

Le Poudlard Express perdait de l'allure ; les plus hautes tours de Poudlard auraient été visibles si le temps l'avaient permis et qu'une pluie diluvienne ne s'était pas abattue. Comme par hasard au moment où ils allaient devoir sortir le bout de leur nez.

- Heureusement que t'as ta malle, s'amusa Zacharias avec qui Theodore avait passé la fin du trajet. Elle t'évitera de t'envoler.

Le regard noir qu'adressa le serpent au blaireau eut le don de faire rire ce dernier. John, en retrait, les regardait et les laissait faire. Que pourrait-il dire, de toute façon, pour les arrêter ? Ils s'entendaient comme deux larrons en foire et, au fond, il aimait ça.

Smith avait une apparence plutôt trompeuse. Si on l'avait vu à cet instant, à rire et sourire sans jamais s'arrêter et sans aucunes raisons, il aurait paru plutôt légitime de penser que Zacharias était une personne qui respirait la joie de vivre et qui, probablement, était à ranger dans la catégorie "fauteurs de troubles"... ce n'était, fondamentalement, pas une conclusion erronée dans la mesure où il était effectivement un semeur de zizanie.

Et pourtant, pour le côtoyer au quotidien, John savait que son ami n'était pas uniquement ce que les gens pensaient qu'il était. Qu'il n'était pas uniquement un être insupportable qui concourrait hors catégorie. Le blond faisait quelques centimètres de plus que le rouquin et frôlait le mètre quatre vingt, ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés courts sans qu'il ne soit pour autant rasé. Il avait bronzé au cours de l'été, ayant eu la chance de quitter son Ecosse natale extraordinairement pluvieuse.

- Il pleut, il n'y a pas de...

A peine eut-il posé pied à terre et quitté la chaleur presque étouffante du train que Theodore regretta de devoir en sortir. Lui qui n'attendait que le moment où il pourrait enfin sortir prendre l'air, voilà qu'il aurait préféré à cet instant remonter à bord et s'enfermer dans un compartiment, vitres fermées, là où le vent n'avait pas sa place.

Ses pensées, bien que non formulées à voix hautes, furent comprises autant par Zacharias que par John. Les deux Poufsouffle sourirent ensemble, amusés par ce Serpentard aussi peu conventionnel.

- Chochotte, se moqua l'écossais. Et après tu oses te moquer de moi.

Celui-ci fût le seul, parmi les trois, à oser braver la pluie pour attendre l'arrivée d'une de ces calèches mystérieuses qui avançaient seules. Les deux autres ayant préférés se protéger du vent et de la pluie sous un abri de la gare. Les voilà, d'ailleurs, qui lui faisaient signe en souriant l'air de rien.

Ce n'est qu'une fois que Zacharias n'eut attrapé un des moyens de transports qu'ils se précipitèrent vers lui pour passer d'un endroit abrité à un autre. Theodore, pourtant, s'arrêta juste devant le marchepied et regarda, brièvement, le vide qui tirait la calèche.

- Theodore ? Demanda le blond. Ca va pas ?  
- J'ai horreur de les voir, murmura-t-il simplement. Ils me rappellent toujours la réalité. Et la réalité ça fait mal.

Smith, pour une fois, n'eut rien à répondre ; il posa simplement une main sur l'épaule du brun, aux cheveux trempés, et la serra. Peut être qu'il ne comprenait pas ce à quoi Theodore faisait référence, peut être qu'il ignorait de que voyait son ami… mais il était évident que ça l'affectait et c'était amplement suffisant pour qu'il ne décide, lui, de faire acte de présence à ses côtés.

**oOo**

Installé à la table des Serpentard, encore bien vide puisque Zacharias avait attrapé l'une des premières calèches, Theodore profitait des dernières minutes de silence pour se changer les idées. Arrêter de penser à sa défunte mère, à ses si rares souvenirs que les sombrals ne manquaient jamais de lui rappeler.

Il les voyait. Ce simple fait suffisait à le rendre distant, fuyant, malheureux. Chose que Zacharias n'avait pas manqué de voir mais qu'aurait-il pu faire ?

- Faut que tu arrêtes de te vexer pour un rien, maugréa Drago en s'installant en face du brun. Non mais franchement hein, Theodore, ça en devient ridicule..

Blaise aurait aimé pouvoir faire taire le fils Malfoy d'un bon coup de coude dans les côtes mais leurs positions respectives ne le lui permettait pas : il n'était pas du bon côté de la table. Alors à la place, il alla coller un gros baiser sonore sur la joue du brun qui râla pour la forme.

Mais Zabini avait bien vu le sourire léger qui était apparu sur ses lèvres et même si ce fût bref : cela lui suffit.

- Fou lui la paix, Drago.  
- Inutile de le défendre, Blaise. Nott sait très bien le faire lui-même, comme le grand garçon qu'il est.

Debout derrière Theodore, se tenait Pansy. La jeune fille avait un sourire en coin et regardait son camarade comme elle aurait regardé un déchet à ses pieds. Rien que dans sa manière de regarder le brun, l'on pouvait voir tout le dégoût que ce dernier lui inspirait... sans en connaitre l'origine.

Ses deux mains se posèrent sur son épaule, la même que celle que Zacharias avait serré un peu plus tôt, mais pour un tout autre dessein. La fille Parkinson se baissa afin de coller sa bouche à l'oreille de Theodore.

- N'est-ce pas... mon grand, fit-elle d'une voix moqueuse. Inutile que Blaise ou Smith ne viennent te défendre.  
- Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait, Pansy, demanda le brun, la tête baissée vers son assiette vide et les yeux clos. Fou moi la paix... S'il te plaît.  
- Sinon quoi ? Tu iras pleurer dans les jupes de ta mère. Bon sang mais réveille toi ! Nous sommes dans le monde réel, Nott !

Et cela... il ne le savait que trop.

* * *

Voili-voilou.

SB


	9. Chapitre 09

**De**: Snapou Black

**Disclam**' : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirais pas non pour un petit bout (un gros bout irait aussi) ; par contre le personnage de James m'appartient.

**Perso principal**: Théodore Nott & Zacharias Smith & Hermione Granger (et tout un tas de personnages ça serait long à tous les dire)

**Résumé**: Entre solitude, amitié, trahison, déception, chagrin et bonheur, qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ? Certainement pas Theodore.

Les gens passent leur vie à chercher le bonheur et lorsqu'ils le trouvent : ils ignorent à qui ils ont affaire.

**Chapitre**: Chapitre 09

**Année en cours **: Sixième année

**Divers : **Désolé d'avoir posté deux fois le même =/

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

Pendant toute la durée de la répartition de la nouvelle flopée de première année, Theodore fût contraint et forcé de supporter Drago et Blaise. Même après quatre ans : ils n'avaient pas arrêtés de faire leurs habituels commentaires de débuts d'années. Ils critiquaient chaque nouvel élève à quelques exceptions près.

- Serdaigle, disait le choixpeau.

Et déjà le brun pouvait entendre celui en face de lui faire remarquer la petite taille de l'enfant et demander à son comparse s'il rentrerait dans un chaudron.

Oui : et c'était censé être un élève intelligent.

- Gryffondor, décidait cette fois l'item.

Cette fois c'était Blaise qui proposait, en toute innocence bien sur, de prendre ce petit Liam Sheep et de le transformer en sapin de Noël. Après tout, vu la taille de ses oreilles et de son nez : il avait le physique de l'emploi et les boules pourraient être accrochées à ce dernier sans réels problèmes.

Malefoy proposait, pour parfaire le tableau, de lui tendre les bras pour pouvoir ajouter quelques guirlandes en prime de ça.

Le fait qu'il n'aille chez les lions n'avait, bien entendu, rien à voir avec ça.

- Poufsouffle.

Cette fois, c'était la tête qui ne leur revenait pas. Cet Andrew Scott avait l'air bien trop benêt, trop rêveur. Son sourire trop grand lui donnait un air parfaitement idiot : un parfait petit Poufsouffle aux yeux de Drago "Même si, en le regardant plus longtemps, on pourrait presque voir un Theodore version miniature".

Le concerné fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, inspira un grand bol d'air qu'il expira lentement et fit son possible pour garder ses remarques pour lui. Il fallait une volonté de fer pour supporter ce personnage là au quotidien.

Lorsqu'enfin les petits de onze ans ne furent plus le centre de l'attention et que les critiques et autres bêtises à leur égard cessèrent : ce fût au tour de Dumbledore d'en faire les frais. Drago étant bien plus inspiré que Blaise.

Merlin, mais quels crimes avait-il pu commettre dans une vie antérieure pour mériter pareils compagnons de dortoirs.

Leur directeur dit enfin le "Bon appétit" que beaucoup attendaient. Parfaitement synchronisé avec le vieil homme, les plats et les carafes se remplirent. Il avait beau le voir plusieurs fois par an, Theodore trouvait toujours ce tableau fantastique et magique.

Sucré et salé étaient mélangés. Seuls les desserts n'étaient pas encore sur la table autrement : tout y était. Des tomates au poulet ; des crevettes au porc au caramel. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts et déjà : ses voisins de tables se jetaient sur ceux-ci.

- Theodore, es-tu toujours avec nous ? Demanda Drago d'un ton moqueur. Ou tes pensées sont-elles déjà ailleurs... par exemple : tournées vers celle qui te mènera à la potence.

Le fils Malefoy avait déjà rempli son assiette des délicieux mets préparés par les elfes de maisons à l'occasion de ce traditionnel banquet de début d'année. Si elle ne débordait pas autant que celle de Vincent, elle demeurait pourtant plus que bien garnie.

- Laisse le un peu tranquille, Malefoy, claqua la voisine de gauche de Theodore. Quel plaisir peux-tu ressentir à toujours t'en prendre à lui ?

Drago fixa longuement la jeune Irlandaise qui venait de lui parler de la sorte. Eliza Moon était banale et n'avait rien pour sortir du lot. Ses longs cheveux noirs n'avaient rien d'aussi soyeux que ceux des jumelles Patil ; sa peau n'était ni aussi bronzée que celle de Lavande Brown, ni aussi pâle que celle de Sally-Ann Perks ; ses yeux verts étaient ternes et avaient tout à envier à Potter. Elle n'était pas non plus aussi grande que ne pouvait l'être Megan Jones. La jeune fille se fondait dans la foule aussi surement que le foie de chauve-souris fondait dans un chaudron qui chauffait à trois cent cinquante six degrés Fahrenheit.

- Moon, apprendras-tu un jour à ne pas te mêler des affaires des autres ? grinça l'autre.  
- Tu te mêles bien de celles de Theodore, répliqua-t-elle vivement.

Blaise et Pansy suivaient attentivement l'échange entre Eliza et Drago, sans oublier de régulièrement jeter de petits coups d'œil, très bref, en direction de Theodore. Celui-ci essayait, quand à lui, de disparaître sous la table et faire oublier sa présence.

C'était malheureusement un scénario fréquent. Lorsque le blond lui faisait des remarques désobligeantes, concernant ses yeux, ses cheveux, ses vêtements ou autre (Drago était quelqu'un de très imaginatif et de très inspiré), il avait tendance à les ignorer et laisser couler. De temps en temps, le jeune Zabini s'en mêlait et demandait au responsable de cesser... ce qu'il avait tendance à faire sans trop protester.

En revanche, lorsqu'il critiquait non loin de Moon... c'était une toute autre affaire. La jeune fille trouvait toujours le moyen de s'inviter faire une remarque à l'autre. Par contre cela avait rarement l'effet escompté.

- Elie, s'il te plaît, demanda le jeune Nott. Ne complique pas plus les choses.  
- Tu ne vas pas le laisser te parler sur ce ton quand même ! S'indigna Eliza. T'as essayé et t'as bien vu qu'il continuait.  
- Et même avec tes remarques ça n'arrête pas. Fais le pour moi.

De mauvaise grâce : elle finit par acquiescer.

* * *

Voili-voilou.

SB


	10. Chapitre 10

**De**: Snapou Black

**Disclam**' : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirais pas non pour un petit bout (un gros bout irait aussi) ; par contre le personnage de James m'appartient.

**Perso principal**: Théodore Nott & Zacharias Smith & Hermione Granger (et tout un tas de personnages ça serait long à tous les dire)

**Résumé**: Entre solitude, amitié, trahison, déception, chagrin et bonheur, qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ? Certainement pas Theodore.

Les gens passent leur vie à chercher le bonheur et lorsqu'ils le trouvent : ils ignorent à qui ils ont affaire.

**Chapitre**: Chapitre 10

**Année en cours **: Sixième année

**Divers : **Et donc un nouveau chapitre quand même ; normal

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

Les cinq avaient gagnés leur dortoir pour la sixième année. Déjà, leurs malles étaient installées au pied de leur lit et n'attendaient qu'une chose : être vidées pour que leur contenu n'aille prendre place dans leur armoire respective.

Drago et Blaise parlaient, riaient, s'amusaient comme si de rien était alors que Vincent et Grégory avançaient, une main sur le ventre comme s'ils avaient trop mangé (ce qui était probablement le cas). Le dernier de ce petit groupe était celui qui fermait la marche.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Theodore n'écoutait rien de ce qui se passait alentour. Redécouvrir les couloirs et les escaliers, les armures et les statues, les tableaux et leurs occupants, tout ceci lui avait paru tellement plus intéressant que tout le reste.

Tous savaient où se diriger pour retrouver leurs affaires. Drago était le plus proche de la porte d'entrée et avait le lit voisin à celui de Goyle qui dormait, lui, à la droite de Crabbe. Venaient ensuite celui de Blaise et, enfin, Theodore. Entre leurs deux lits, la porte de leur petite salle de bain commune, qu'il leur faudrait une fois encore partager.

Ainsi que l'eau froide. Autant dire qu'une nouvelle guerre n'était pas bien loin.

- Je prend la première douche, marmonna Theodore.  
- N'en sois pas si sur, Nott. Ca sera au premier qui mettra un pied dedans.

Le signal de départ venait d'être lancé par Blaise. Ils avaient beau être des Serpentards, réputés pour être des êtres froids et sans sentiments : ils n'en demeuraient pas moins des êtres humains... avec des petits moments de folies tout à fait logique

Sur de lui, le jeune Nott ouvrit sa malle et n'eut qu'àretirer sa veste pour trouver son matériel de toilette et de quoi passer la nuit avant tous les autres. Tout naturellement, il alla donc ouvrir la porte, prêt à inaugurer la douche. Sidéré, mais pour une fois bon joueur, Blaise accepta sa défaite. Son ami avait, une nouvelle fois, montré qu'il pensait à tout en ayant tout laissé à portée de main.

- Je prends la seconde, annonça distinctement Blaise. Et le premier qui y trouve à redire aura affaire à ma baguette.  
- Le premier qui y trouvera à redire n'a donc rien à craindre, lança Theodore de la pièce au verrou tiré.

Ce fût les cheveux légèrement humide et plaqués sur son crâne ainsi que son front que le fils de Theophile ressortit de la salle d'eau. De haut en bas, Zabini le détailla sans chercher à se faire discret.

Son camarade était toujours aussi maigre et donnait l'impression de ne pas être loin de la cassure. Sa peau blafarde n'avait pas prit une seule couleur durant l'été, pas une seule marque de bronzage ni de coup de soleil. Pourtant un tel teint devait le rendre plus fragile.

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, aux yeux de ce serpent : Nott n'était pas beaucoup sortit du manoir. Une fois encore.

- Nott s'il te plaît. Ne nous oblige pas à regarder ton squelette déambuler dans le dortoir. Met un de tes maillots trop grand pour toi et vide ta valise, qu'on puisse ensuite la ranger.

Après Theodore se fût, comme prévu, au tour de Blaise puis Vincent et Drago en avant dernier. Toutes les malles étaient désormais vidées et rangées et une partie d'échec avait été engagées et opposait Zabini et Nott.

- Blaise, place ta tour en...  
- Tais-toi Malefoy, ordonna son adversaire. Je ne souhaite battre que Blaise, pas toi. Et je connais ta stratégie par coeur... si l'on peut appeler ça une stratégie.

Le blond soupira et se contenta de faire comme Crabbe : regarder et voir qui allait gagner la partie.

Ces deux là avait l'habitude de s'affronter, et l'on aurait facilement pu croire qu'à force : ils connaissaient la manière de jouer de l'autre et que les parties perdaient de leur attrait ; que nenni !

Aucune n'était jamais jouée d'avance et, jusqu'à l'annonce du fameux "échec et mat" nul ne pouvait dire qui allait l'emporter. Leurs chances respectives étant à peu près égales.

- Echec au roi.

Et bien que s'avancer était une mauvaise idée : Drago voyait mal comment Blaise pourrait s'en sortir maintenant qu'il était privé de sa dernière tour. Reine et cavaliers lui avaient déjà été ôtés. Même si Theodore n'était pas en reste non plus : Zabini semblait en plus mauvaise posture.

- J'ai fini, grogna Grégory en les rejoignant autour du jeu. On devrait pas aller se coucher, là ? Il est...  
- A la fin de la partie, l'interrompit Theodore.

Ce dernier avait levé son bras droit en direction du nouvel arrivant et baissé tous ses doigts excepté un. Son regard n'avait pas dévié du plateau et il cherchait quelle pièce bouger pour, enfin, pouvoir prendre l'avantage.

- Mais il est presque minuit, insista-t-il.  
- Et j'ai presque mis Blaise en échec et mat, fit de même l'autre. Dans une dizaine de minutes ça devrait être bon.

Il choisit cet instant pour demander à sou fou de se rendre en case G5. Si Blaise bougeait les pièces qu'il avait prévu qu'il bougerait : cela devrait même prendre moins de temps que cela.

- Fou en D8.

Theodore fronça les sourcils et ne manqua pas le sourire de Zabini, pas plus que ses sourcils qui se haussaient ne lui échappèrent. Le bougre osait se moquer de lui.

- Theodore... échec et mat, s'amusa ce dernier, cinq minutes plus tard.

* * *

Voili-voilou.

SB


	11. Chapitre 11

**De**: Snapou Black

**Disclam**' : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirais pas non pour un petit bout (un gros bout irait aussi) ; par contre le personnage de James m'appartient.

**Perso principal**: Théodore Nott & Zacharias Smith & Hermione Granger (et tout un tas de personnages ça serait long à tous les dire)

**Résumé**: Entre solitude, amitié, trahison, déception, chagrin et bonheur, qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ? Certainement pas Theodore.

Les gens passent leur vie à chercher le bonheur et lorsqu'ils le trouvent : ils ignorent à qui ils ont affaire.

**Chapitre**: Chapitre 11

**Année en cours **: Sixième année

**Divers : **J'ai du mal avec les jours en ce moment

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les Serpentard arrivèrent au compte goutte dans la Grande Salle. Tous n'étaient pas d'aussi gros dormeurs que ne pouvait l'être, mais tous n'étaient pas des lève-tôt comme Malefoy. Theodore, lui, se trouvait entre les deux.

En règle général, lorsque le blond se réveillait, le bruit provoqué par ses pas à travers le dortoir, les portes claquées, les insultes vis à vis de ses vêtements (ou plus couramment : de ces incapables d'elfes qui ne sont même pas fichus de nettoyer de stupides vêtements)... réveillait le jeune Nott qui restait malgré cela au lit, enroulé dans sa couverture et tâchant de faire abstraction du bruit.

- Quels cours avez-vous prévus de poursuivre cette année, Theodore ? Demanda Rogue en arrivant à ses côtés. Et veuillez, s'il vous plait, me montrez la lettre reçue avec le résultat de vos B.U.S.E.

Le choix de celui-ci était déjà parfaitement défini dans sa tête, il en avait même parlé avec James au cours de l'été. Tous deux avaient été d'accord pour dire qu'il continuerait la métamorphose, les sortilèges et les potions, mais aussi la Défense contre les forces du mal.

N'ayant jamais véritablement su se montrer doué en botanique, c'est tout naturellement que Theodore avait mit cette matière de côté. Matière où il n'avait, de toute façon, obtenu qu'un Effort Exceptionnel. Ce qui était réellement exceptionnel c'était qu'il n'avait pas perdu connaissance à cause du cri de la mandragore, ni perdu un doigt à cause d'une de ces plantes dangereuses qui n'avaient rien à faire dans une école.

L'étude des moldus avait été son dernier choix. Son ancien précepteur avait levé les yeux au ciel, mais le sourire qu'il avait affiché parlait pour lui : James était loin d'être contre cette idée, même si Theophile, lui, ne l'approuverait certainement pas.

- Cela correspond bien avec la réponse que vous nous avez fait parvenir, acquiesça Rogue en cochant une case de son parchemin. Voilà votre emploi du temps, monsieur Nott. Je vous dis donc à bientôt et vous souhaite une bonne année.  
- Merci monsieur.

Il n'y avait bien qu'avec un Serpentard que le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, et ancien de potions, savait se montrer aimable.

C'est un Blaise encore fatigué et à moitié endormi qui vint s'asseoir près de Theodore. Les yeux à moitié clos, il donnait l'impression de se diriger par automatisme plus qu'autre chose.

- Pain, demanda-t-il. Jus de citrouille. Beurre. Confiture de fraise. Petit pain.

Habitué, Nott lui passa chacun des aliments à mesure qu'ils étaient demandés. Par précaution, il préféra lui-même remplir son verre. Blaise, le matin, aurait été capable de tout verser à côté sans s'en rendre compte et d'ensuite reprocher à son voisin de lui avoir donné une carafe vide.

Bon... peut être exagérait-il. Mais à peine !

Petit à petit, ses yeux s'ouvraient, son visage reprenait une expression plus habituelle et sa langue se déliait.

- Rogue se ramène quand. J'veux mon emploi du temps moi. J'vais le ramener par...

Theodore lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes qui le fit taire.

- Par quoi allez-vous me faire venir, Zabini ? Questionna son directeur de maison. J'attends.  
- Par... par... par la force de mon respect, monsieur. Voyez comme il est fort, d'ailleurs, car vous voilà !

Cette réponse serait-elle venue de Potter que celui-ci se serait retrouvé dans un des chaudrons de Rogue, prêt à faire de nouvelles expériences.

**oOo**

A pas de loup, Theodore arriva derrière Hermione qu'il prit par la taille. La jeune fille, prise par surprise, sursauta et se retourna vivement, d'ores et déjà prête à faire regretter son geste au fautif. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle comprit qui en été la cause, son regard se radoucit instantanément et un sourire apparut sur son visage qui se faisait moins enfantin.

- Pas ici, Theodore.

La jeune fille brune, aux couleurs de Gryffondor, la maison supposément ennemie de Serpentard, faisait une bonne tête de moins que son petit-ami. Ses cheveux bruns formaient toujours une impressionnante tignasse dans laquelle passer une main devait être mission impossible.

- Ron me ferait une scène pas possible s'il nous voyait. Ou te ferait une scène et te menacerait de sa baguette.  
- J'ai vu ce que ça donnait lorsqu'il menaçait quelqu'un, Hermione, s'amusa Theodore sans penser à mal. Et j'ai peur pour lui.  
- Sa baguette était cassée ; il est tout à fait capable de jeter un sort correctement.

Le serpent haussa un sourcil, mettant en doute les dires de la jeune fille. Comment pourrait-il la croire alors que tout ce que faisait l'un des meilleurs amis de celle-ci tournait à la catastrophe, ou presque.

Il n'avait rien contre Weasley en particulier, mais il fallait se montrer réaliste et terre à terre : ce rouquin là n'était pas une lumière et était loin d'exceller comme ses frères. Tous avaient une chose dans laquelle ils étaient meilleurs sauf Ronald. C'était dommage pour lui mais bon.

- Je t'assure, Theo. Ron est loin d'être le gros benêt que les Serpentard pensent qu'il est.  
- S'il ne l'était pas, commença le garçon à son oreille. Il aurait déjà remarqué la fille merveilleuse que tu es.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu ne l'as que très récemment compris, ce me semble, rappela-t-elle, moqueuse.

* * *

Voili-voilou.

SB


	12. Chapitre 12

**De**: Snapou Black

**Disclam**' : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirais pas non pour un petit bout (un gros bout irait aussi) ; par contre le personnage de James m'appartient.

**Perso principal**: Théodore Nott & Zacharias Smith & Hermione Granger (et tout un tas de personnages ça serait long à tous les dire)

**Résumé**: Entre solitude, amitié, trahison, déception, chagrin et bonheur, qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ? Certainement pas Theodore.

Les gens passent leur vie à chercher le bonheur et lorsqu'ils le trouvent : ils ignorent à qui ils ont affaire.

**Chapitre**: Chapitre 12

**Année en cours **: Sixième année

**Divers : **Bouh !

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

- T'as continué l'étude des moldus, s'étonna Blaise. T'es pas sérieux quand même, si ?  
- Tu as bien continué la botanique.

Zabini, l'emploi du temps de Theodore dans une main qu'il agitait dans tous les sens (soi-disant pour montrer son indignation) n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

A l'heure où Drago se faisait marquer par Voldemort et entrait dans l'ordre très sélectif (visiblement pas tant que ça) des mangemorts. A l'heure où les sang-purs étaient censés faire un choix et choisir quel camp ils allaient rejoindre et soutenir. Décider quelle cause défendre et laquelle méritait de donner sa vie... A l'heure où monsieur Nott, et beaucoup d'autres, étaient enfermés à Azkaban suite à la désastreuse attaque du ministère de Juin 95 : Theodore ne trouvait rien de plus judicieux que jouer avec le feu et continuer le cours par excellence qui déplairait à son père.

- Mais t'es pas un peu cinglé ! T'as pensé à ce qu'allait dire ton père ! Il me semble déjà qu'en troisième année, lorsque tu as choisis ce cours, il n'était pas franchement pour.  
- Mon père n'a plus ma garde et n'a plus à intervenir dans mes décisions. L'étude des moldus est un cours passionnant, Blaise.  
- A ce qu'il paraît Burbage a kidnappé des moldus pour leur soutirer toutes ces informations ! Elle est cinglée.

Blaise pouvait bien parler, critiquer et dire ce qu'il voulait : Theodore avait fait son choix et n'avait pas prit cette décision à la légère.

Dès lors où il avait choisit Etude des moldus en guise de nouvelle matière à la fin de sa seconde année, en plus du cours de soin aux créatures magiques et d'arithmancie, cela avait marqué un point de rupture entre son père et lui.

Le vieux Theophile l'avait pourtant laissé faire. Il espérait que les trois ans où il aurait à entendre parler de ces êtres sans pouvoirs magiques, à raison de trois heures par semaines, plaideraient en sa faveur et feraient comprendre à Theodore la réalité des choses.

Grossière erreur, pourtant.

- Bien sur, Blaise... bien sur.

oOo

Selon l'emploi du temps du serpent, son premier cours était son cours d'étude des moldus avec le professeur Burbage. Theodore l'aimait bien. Au début de sa troisième année, la femme d'une quarantaine d'année avait paru étonnée d'avoir un Serpentard dans sa classe.

De taille moyenne, les cheveux châtains et des lunettes rondes sur le bout du nez souvent pleines de traces de doigts, Charity Burbage n'était pas un professeur qui devait marquer les esprits des élèves en général, pas comme les professeurs Rogue ou Mcgonagall.

- Theodore ? S'étonna-t-elle en voyant l'étudiant devant la porte de sa classe. Vous continuez mon cours ?

Les mains dans les poches et appuyé contre le mur, l'unique vert et argent de la classe du professeur Burbage acquiesça. En retour, la femme d'une quarantaine d'année lui sourit et entra pour finir de préparer sa salle avant que le cours ne commence.

Ravie, son regard s'attarda à la table où messieurs Nott et Smith étaient installés depuis leurs treize ans. Au début voisins par défauts, la dernière place qu'avait pu trouvé le Poufsouffle ayant été la place à la droite de Theodore ; ces deux-là avaient finalement su s'apprivoiser l'un l'autre.

Lui aurait-on dit qu'un jour elle verrait Zacharias Smith et Theodore Nott plaisanter ensemble, rire ensemble, rester ensemble : elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Lui aurait-on dit que ces deux là seraient les deux élèments les plus bavards de son cours qu'elle ne l'aurait pas cru non plus.

- Teddy, entendit-elle de son bureau. Ca s'est bien passé hier avec le décoloré ? J'y pensais hier soir mais : s'il est aussi désagréable que ça t'as qu'à le mordre.

Theodore regardait son interlocuteur, les sourcils levés et ne cachant pas son incompréhension. Zacharias s'adossa à son tour contre le mur, juste à côté du serpent.

- Ecoute, je sais que tu pars du principe que si tu joues la carte de l'indifférence : il finira bien par se lasser, reprit Smith. Mais rend toi à l'évidence : ça ne fonctionne pas ton truc. Malefoy, Parkinson, ils continuent à te rendre la vie impossible.  
- Eliza et Blaise font des remarques et ça ne fonctionne pas non plus.

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds soupira et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Tel un père qui expliquait quelque chose d'important à son fils, Zacharias reprit la parole :

- Le fait que ça ne soit pas toi qui leur dise d'arrêter les pousse à poursuivre. Essaie, juste une fois, de leur clouer le bec à ces idiots. Et j'ai conscience qu'être ami avec moi ne doit pas... arranger les choses. Un idiot de Poufsouffle c'est pas...

La langue de Theodore claqua sur son palais, comme à chaque fois où quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas.

- Tu sais ce que j'en pense, Zach, s'agaça-t-il en retirant la main posée sur lui. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça ne choque personne que Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle s'entendent et se mélangent... alors que tout le monde est scandalisé lorsqu'un Serpentard fait de même. Nous ne sommes pas une secte, il serait temps que nous le comprenions et que vous l'acceptiez.  
- Ne t'énerve pas, Theodore.  
- Je ne m'énerve pas, trancha-t-il. C'est juste que tout ceci... m'insupporte. Beaucoup.

Malgré lui et bien que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment : Zacharias sourit.

* * *

Voili-voilou.

SB


	13. Chapitre 13

**De**: Snapou Black

**Disclam**' : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirais pas non pour un petit bout (un gros bout irait aussi) ; par contre le personnage de James m'appartient.

**Perso principal**: Théodore Nott & Zacharias Smith & Hermione Granger (et tout un tas de personnages ça serait long à tous les dire)

**Résumé**: Entre solitude, amitié, trahison, déception, chagrin et bonheur, qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ? Certainement pas Theodore.

Les gens passent leur vie à chercher le bonheur et lorsqu'ils le trouvent : ils ignorent à qui ils ont affaire.

**Chapitre**: Chapitre 13

**Année en cours **: Sixième année

**Divers : **Bouh !

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

Installé à une table, collée au mur côté parc, de la bibliothèque, Theodore avait posé son sac de cours sur la chaise à ses côtés et éparpillé plusieurs ouvrages parlant du monde moldu devant lui. Il avait deux heures de libres et comptait bien les mettre à profit pour avancer le plus possible dans le devoir supplémentaire que le professeur Burbage avait jugé bon de lui attribuer, ainsi qu'à Zacharias.

Deux années entières s'étaient déjà écoulées sans qu'elle ne parvienne à venir à bout des incessants bavardages entre le Serpentard et le Poufsouffle ; elle avait eu beau essayer le travail supplémentaire, les points en moins, la retenue, les séparer... rien n'y faisait.

A l'écart des autres élèves, rares puisque l'année scolaire débutait à peine mais néanmoins présents, Theodore pouvait profiter d'un bien relatif silence (mais silence quand même) qu'il n'avait pas à proximité de la porte d'entrée. De loin, Hermione n'avait pas l'impression qu'il travaillait très dur.

Après tout, cinq minutes qu'elle le regardait de loin, à se demander si oui ou non elle prenait le risque d'aller le voir... et plus d'une fois elle l'avait vu lever les yeux afin de regarder, au choix, le lustre au dessus de sa tête, ou le parc de Poudlard.

- Pourquoi t'ouvres-tu aussi facilement à Smith ? Questionna-t-elle en prenant place en face de lui. Tout ce que tu peux faire avec lui semble tellement plus... naturel qu'avec Zabini, Malefoy ou...

Theodore mâchouillait le bout de sa plume. Lui qui, un instant plus tôt, écrivait encore à toute allure sur le rouleau de parchemin qui faisait office de brouillon, venait de s'accorder une minute de pause et s'intéressait dorénavant au troisième livre à sa droite.

Il ne leva même pas les yeux en direction de la lionne et donna l'impression ne pas l'avoir écouté. L'air de rien, le Serpentard recommença à écrire ses idées, les ordonnant de son mieux. Le fait d'avoir Hermione en face de lui ne l'ébranlait pas plus que ça. Aurait-il eu Miss Teigne en face qu'il aurait sans doutes eut plus de réaction.

"Les nouvelles technologies moldu et leur incidence sur notre mode de vie" était un sujet passionnant du point de vue du brun uniquement et il était regrettable que cela n'ait pas été un devoir destiné à l'ensemble de la classe.

- Qu'est ce qui coince entre nous ? Insista-t-elle, espérant obtenir une réponse cette fois. Theodore... qu'est-ce...

En toute honnêteté, la Gryffondor avait bien une vague idée du problème, de ce qui bloquait entre le Serpentard et elle et qui faisait que leur relation avait plus tendance à régresser qu'autre chose. Pourtant, elle voulait l'entendre dire, l'entendre de sa bouche...

A la place de confirmer ses soupçons, il continuait à lire un des nombreux livres ouverts face à lui. A prendre des notes. A essayer de reproduire les illustrations dans un coin de son brouillon. A travailler et la snober.

Elle resta donc assise. Silencieuse. Elle laissa ses pensées prendre le dessus. Tenta d'essayer de ne pas faire son "Ron Weasley" et s'énerver. Rester maîtresse de son corps.

Et peut être qu'à force il lui répondrait.

- A quoi ça sert un ordinateur ? l'interrogea-t-il finalement, l'air de rien. Ils disent rien d'intéressant dans ce bouquin et j'ai du mal à saisir l'intérêt de pareil... objet.

Il avait l'air tellement gentil, tellement innocent, tellement différent des autres Serpentard de son année qu'elle se laissa aller et tenta de lui expliquer. Au moins se parlaient-ils.

oOo

- Tiens Teddy, un cadeau pour toi.

Intrigué, il quitta du regard la partie d'échec opposant Blaise et Eliza et fixa Pansy. Les yeux de cette dernière n'avaient pas la même lueur mesquine qu'habituellement, un sourire léger était même fiché sur son visage... et pourtant Theodore n'était pas rassuré.

La jeune fille n'avait aucunes raisons de lui offrir quoi que ce soit et c'était bien là le problème. Ce fût donc avec prudence qu'il ôta l'affreux nœud qui ornait le dessus du paquet. Avec tout autant de précaution qu'il leva les rabats de la boîte... et avec surprise qu'il la laissa tomber.

Etonnés, les deux joueurs interrompirent leur jeu pour voir la scène ; imités par les autres Serpentard alentours. Les conversations s'étaient stoppées, les jeux également ; comme si voir Nott laisser Parkinson le dévorer et l'humilier était plus plaisant.

- Ca ne va pas Ted ? Demanda Blaise, inquiet. Theo ?  
- Si si, bafouilla-il précipitamment en se baissant pour ramasser ce qui était désormais au sol. C'est… c'est rien. Ne t'en fais pas. Surpris c'est… c'est tout.

Alors que Zabini n'arrêtait pas de fixer Theodore, tentant par là de voir s'il était en train de mentir ou non, Eliza s'intéressait plus à Pansy. Après tout, le fait que les mains de l'autre tremblaient et le manque de précision de ses gestes étaient bien assez parlant…

Elle connaissait suffisamment le fils Nott pour pouvoir dire que ce n'était pas rien. Même si Smith était bien plus proche de lui, Blaise et elle n'étaient pas dupes, n'étaient pas juste des camarades de classe.

- Je suis navré Pansy, mais je me vois contraint de refuser ton... cadeau, murmura Nott en lui mettant son paquet dans les mains. Navré. Sincèrement oui. Très.  
- Ne te sauve pas Theodore, se moqua-t-elle en le voyant monter dans son dortoir. On s'amuse bien tous ensemble, non ?

Entendre la porte claquer fit croître le sourire de la fautive.

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait, Parkinson, l'agressa Moon.  
- Ca m'a coûté près de vingt Gallions, fût la seule réponse d'une Pansy radieuse. Des lentilles ce n'est pas donné, j'espère qu'il le sait !

Blaise n'attendit pas qu'Eliza hoche la tête pour donner son accord… qu'il partit rejoindre son ami à l'étage. Le problème était à présent limpide. C'était tellement facile d'attaquer Theodore à ce sujet ; le seul qui le faisait réagir.

- Ca t'amuse ? Tu ne pense pas qu'on a passé l'âge de faire ça, Pansy ?

* * *

Voili-voilou.

SB


	14. Chapitre 14

**De**: Snapou Black

**Disclam**' : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirais pas non pour un petit bout (un gros bout irait aussi) ; par contre le personnage de James m'appartient.

**Perso principal**: Théodore Nott & Zacharias Smith & Hermione Granger (et tout un tas de personnages ça serait long à tous les dire)

**Résumé**: Entre solitude, amitié, trahison, déception, chagrin et bonheur, qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ? Certainement pas Theodore.

Les gens passent leur vie à chercher le bonheur et lorsqu'ils le trouvent : ils ignorent à qui ils ont affaire.

**Chapitre**: Chapitre 14

**Année en cours **: Sixième année

**Divers : **Bouh !

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

Allongé sur son matelas, les bras derrière la tête, Theodore observait le plafond. Il n'avait pas prit la peine de tirer ses rideaux. Blaise allait monter et les ouvrir sans la moindre délicatesse, mieux valait les laisser nouer, tout le monde gagnerait ainsi du temps.

Il aurait dû avoir l'habitude des remarques de Pansy ou de Drago au sujet de ses yeux ; cela ferait respectivement trois et six ans qu'elles duraient, pourtant, au lieu de s'y faire... elles l'atteignaient de plus en plus.

C'était facile de se moquer de Zacharias qui se plaignait lorsqu'il n'avait pas le temps de parfaitement coiffer ses cheveux ; facile, aussi, lorsque Tracey Davies se plaignait de s'être cassée un ongle ; mais être le fruit des dites moqueries était bien douloureux.

- Ted ? Appela Blaise, incertain, en refermant doucement la porte.  
- Theodore, corrigea-t-il en se tournant de telle sorte à lui tourner le dos. Ma mère m'a appelée Theodore.

L'autre serpent resta les bras ballant le long du corps. Il avait souvent eu droit à cette remarque... lorsqu'ils avaient eu onze ans, lorsque tout diminutif était radicalement interdit, lorsque personne ne pouvait l'approcher sans qu'il ne sorte les griffes.

- Theodore, se reprit donc Zabini. Ca va ?

Puis il y avait eu la troisième année. Le début des cours d'étude des moldus de Theodore. Son rapprochement avec Zacharias Smith, qui lui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et l'appelait comme bon lui semblait quand bon lui semblait. Et enfin Pansy qui changeait de comportement. Tout s'était enchaîné si vite que l'on pouvait tout croire lier... et pourtant. Comment l'amitié Nott-Smith aurait elle pu signer la fin de celle Parkinson-Nott ?

- Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas l'écouter, tenta Blaise en approchant du lit. Elle veut t'atteindre et elle y arrive ; plus tu entreras dans son jeu en montrant à quel point ça t'affecte et plus elle...  
- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Demanda Theodore agressivement.

Nott se releva d'un coup et fit reculer Blaise. Rares étaient les sautes d'humeur du brun. Il savait rester calme même lorsque la situation ne s'y prêtait pas, d'accord, parfois, il montrait un peu trop à quel point un évènement ou une parole le touchait... mais perdre le contrôle et s'énerver : jamais. Très peu étant plus correct.

- Crois-tu que j'ignore que Pansy et Drago veulent uniquement m'atteindre, Zabini ? Crois-tu que je ne comprends pas que je ne corresponds pas à leurs attentes ? Que j'ignore qu'à leurs yeux... je suis tout sauf un Serpentard ? S'énerva Theodore. Mais tu sais quoi ? Décevoir mon père me dérange légèrement... mais eux : cela m'indiffère au plus haut point ! Il est absolument hors de question que je ne change pour leurs beaux yeux. Hors de question que je ne cesse d'être ami avec Zacharias uniquement pour...  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je demande, Theo, tenta Blaise.

Mais parler à l'autre sorcier était, à l'heure actuelle, impossible. Quand il était dans cet état, mieux valait faire profil bas, ne pas ouvrir la bouche et se contenter de le laisser parler... Chose que Blaise avait toujours eu du mal à faire.

Ecouter. C'était Smith qui savait le faire. C'était Eliza, à la rigueur. Mais ce n'était pas lui. Ecouter demander beaucoup trop de travail et d'efforts.

- C'est le seul qui comprend ; ou qui essaie de comprendre, poursuivit Nott l'air de rien.  
- Tu montres trop ce que tu ressens, Theo...  
- Rien à faire ! S'emporta-t-il plus encore et claquant un bougeoir au sol. On se plaint des préjugés qu'ont les autres à notre sujet mais nous sommes les premiers à en avoir ! Les Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ne sont pas ceux qui s'en prennent le plus aux Serpentard ; tu sais qui c'est ? C'est les Serpentard, justement !

Blaise avait de plus en plus envie de quitter la chambre et d'aller reprendre la partie d'échec qu'il avait laissé à l'abandon. Ce serait tellement plus prudent que rester dans les parages à subir la colère de Theodore et de ne rien pouvoir dire pour le calmer.

- Tu devrais faire plus attention à ton apparence. Si tu te fermais plus, si tu avais moins d'écart de conduite… ça se passerait mieux.  
- Appelle-les par leur prénom, Blaise. Appelle les « Zacharias », « Hermione » ça ne coûte rien tu sais. Il est temps que Drago comprenne qu'il ne vaut pas plus que nous. Il n'a pas le sang plus rouge que le notre ; mais ça… vous n'avez pas l'air de le comprendre, à tous vous abaisser devant lui comme s'il était un mini Tu-sais-qui en puissance.

oOo

- Zach... y a Nott qui arrive et y a pas l'air bien.

Le Poufsouffle aux cheveux blonds était en train de lancer des cailloux dans le fol espoir de faire des ricochets et son ami, John, s'en arrachait les cheveux. Des années qu'il expliquait à l'autre les bases sans jamais la moindre réussite.

- Theo ? S'étonna Smith. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Beaucoup d'élèves étaient dehors. Ils profitaient de ne pas encore être surchargés de travail pour se raconter leurs vacances respectives ; où ils étaient allés, qui ils avaient rencontrés, sans oublier toutes les journées passées à ne rien faire.

Theodore n'avait pas hésité avant de sortir. Il savait où trouver Zacharias. Le blond était toujours dans le parc, près du lac. Probablement avec John, éventuellement accompagné de Finch-Fletchley et de Macmillan.

- Theo ? Insista le Poufsouffle.

Le rouquin regarda alternativement les deux amis avant de décider, de lui-même, de s'éloigner. Il se baissa afin d'attraper la lanière de son vieux sac de cours, qu'il ferait mieux de changer avant qu'il ne craque mais auquel il était étrangement attaché, la passa sur son épaule et rejoignit Susan et Hannah. Les deux jeunes filles n'avaient pas cessées de les fixer depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés près du lac et il ne devait y avoir que Zacharias pour n'avoir rien vu.

Trop occupé qu'il était à lancer ses cailloux dans l'eau.

- Theodore, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Réitéra Smith. Un problème avec Granger ?  
- Hermione ? S'étonna le brun. Non. Non pas de problèmes avec elle... pas encore.

* * *

Voili-voilou.

SB


	15. Chapitre 15

**De**: Snapou Black

**Disclam**' : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirais pas non pour un petit bout (un gros bout irait aussi) ; par contre le personnage de James m'appartient.

**Perso principal**: Théodore Nott & Zacharias Smith & Hermione Granger (et tout un tas de personnages ça serait long à tous les dire)

**Résumé**: Entre solitude, amitié, trahison, déception, chagrin et bonheur, qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ? Certainement pas Theodore.

Les gens passent leur vie à chercher le bonheur et lorsqu'ils le trouvent : ils ignorent à qui ils ont affaire.

**Chapitre**: Chapitre 15

**Année en cours **: Sixième année

**Divers : **Je vais passer à deux chapitres/semaines : le mercredi et le dimanche :p

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

Theodore, le sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule, venait de quitter la bibliothèque pile au moment où Hermione était venue l'y rejoindre, c'est pourquoi il essayait de se fondre dans la masse ce qui, en soi, n'était pas bien compliqué pour lui. Malheureusement, il vit Drago arriver dans sa direction d'un pas pressé.

Les poings serrés et le visage plus froid qu'à l'accoutumé (si cela fût possible) ne furent pas pour rassurer le brun qui tenta de ne rien montrer. Il se contenta de toiser celui dont la main étant en train de serrer son poigné et qui le trainait de force dans les toilettes les plus proches.

- Ecoute-moi bien maintenant, Nott. Je peux accepter toutes tes... bizarreries, commença d'emblée le fils Malefoy. Mais sache qu'il y a des limites à ne pas franchir. Et tu viens de le faire.

Adossé contre le mur face à la porte de sortie, les mains dans le dos mais la baguette tout de même prête à l'emploi, le garçon aux yeux vairons haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Drago le menaçait de la sorte et il y avait peu de chances pour que ce soit la dernière. Pourtant, jamais l'autre n'avait paru aussi tendu. Presque inquiet.

Celui aux cheveux blonds, et complice de Pansy lorsqu'il s'agissait d'appuyer là où ça faisait mal, était en train de faire les cent pas juste devant Theodore. Sa main droite allait tantôt dans ses cheveux, tantôt sur son bras gauche.

Or : jamais Drago Malefoy ne se passait la main dans les cheveux. Le problème devait être grave pour qu'il se laisse ainsi aller.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça, Drago, murmura Nott. Tu n'es quand même pas idiot au point d'avoir fait ça. Tu es un Malefoy, bon sang !  
- Je suis un Malefoy, oui, confirma l'autre. Heureux de te l'entendre dire car tu as tendance à l'oublier, ça, Nott ! Je ne suis pas n'importe qui !

Theodore s'approcha de Drago et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois juste en face de lui. Les deux sorciers de sixième année avaient leur baguette en main, prêt à l'utiliser si besoin. Méfiant et incertain quand à ce que l'autre serait capable de faire mieux valait jouer cette carte de suite.

- Il est regrettable qu'être un Malefoy ne t'empêche pas de faire n'importe quoi, claqua Nott en saisissant le bras de son vis-à-vis et en lui levant la manche. Merlin. Ce n'est pas...

Bien que Theodore se soit attendu à découvrir la marque des ténèbres sur le bras de son camarade de chambre, comme il avait été habitué à voir celle de son père, rien ne l'empêcha d'avoir un mouvement de recul et de lui faire lâcher sa prise. Les yeux ronds, il ne voulait y croire.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Drago ? Questionna le brun. Il y a une différence entre insulter quelqu'un de sang-de-bourbe et... de vouloir les éradiquer de la surface de la terre.  
- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Nott et Malefoy continuaient à se faire face, séparés par quelques mètres seulement. Le lieu n'était pas des plus propices pour ce genre de conversation mais aucun lieu ne le serait. Entourés de cabinets et de lavabos, c'était toujours mieux qu'un placard à balais.

- Je suis convaincu qu'au fond de toi... tu sais où est ta place et où est celle des gens comme ta Granger, poursuivit le garçon aux cheveux blonds. Tu souhaites juste énerver ton père.

A ceci, l'autre ne répondit rien. Du bout des doigts, Theodore faisait tourner sa baguette dans sa main, se mordait la lèvre, levait la tête et son regard s'arrêtait parfois sur quelques toiles d'araignées déjà retissées. Il regardait partout, sauf dans la direction de son interlocuteur.

- Tu sais que j'ai raison, Theodore, insista Malefoy. Tu ne ressens rien pour elle... un peu de gratitude peut être puisqu'elle t'a débarrassé de ton père mais il est évident que ça s'arrête là.  
- Ne dis pas ça...  
- Sinon quoi ? S'amusa le blond. Sois au moins honnête envers toi-même. Tu passes plus de temps avec Smith qu'avec elle. Pire encore : quand elle te parle tu l'ignores ou, comme par hasard, tu as quelque chose à faire.

Nott venait de perdre l'avantage prit en révélant le tatouage sur le bras de son camarade. Perdu suite aux paroles de celui-ci, rien ne sortait de sa bouche et, de nouveau, les toiles d'araignées avaient toute son attention.

Il ne pouvait donner raison à Malefoy ; pas plus qu'il ne pouvait lui donner tord. Zacharias et Blaise avaient déjà essayés de lui faire remarquer qu'il fuyait et pourtant il refusait d'y croire.

- Aurais-je touché un point sensible, Nott ? S'amusa Drago. Il est si facile, avec toi, de toucher là où ça fait mal. On lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Lorsque cela venait de Zabini il pouvait, avec beaucoup d'envie, encore y croire un minimum ; mais de la part du fils de Lucius Malefoy ? Certainement pas.

- Admettons que tu ais raison, concéda Theodore. Tu n'as fait qu'esquiver ma question.  
- Et toi la mienne.

Si quelqu'un pouvait entrer dans les toilettes et mettre un terme à cette conversation, l'élève en question aurait droit à la reconnaissance éternelle du brun.

- Serais-tu réellement capable de faire du mal à Hermione, ou n'importe quel enfant moldu ? Insista celui-ci. Les penser inférieur est une chose... mais de là à les tuer.

Drago soupira. A pas lents, il fit reculer Theodore pour le mettre dos au mur. Ensuite la baguette d'aubépine se posa sur la trachée du brun qui ne parlait plus.

- Je suis un être plein de surprises, Nott.

* * *

Après cette fic là (qui comportera 31 chapitres et non pas 30 comme prévu initialement... bah oui : j'en ajoute un !) je compte mettre "Colis suspect".

Dont voici le résumé (vite fait) : Dans un monde où le bien et le mal semblent être deux choses bien distinctes, il est souvent difficile d'accepter la réalité des choses : L'ennemi est partout, y compris parmi nos amis.  
_Tout commence avec un colis ... ou peut être que tout se termine avec un colis ?_

(Je tiens aussi à dire que pour celle-ci : les chapitres sont presque deux fois plus long que les habituels...)

Voili-voilou.

SB


	16. Chapitre 16

**De**: Snapou Black

**Disclam**' : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirais pas non pour un petit bout (un gros bout irait aussi) ; par contre le personnage de James m'appartient.

**Perso principal**: Théodore Nott & Zacharias Smith & Hermione Granger (et tout un tas de personnages ça serait long à tous les dire)

**Résumé**: Entre solitude, amitié, trahison, déception, chagrin et bonheur, qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ? Certainement pas Theodore.

Les gens passent leur vie à chercher le bonheur et lorsqu'ils le trouvent : ils ignorent à qui ils ont affaire.

**Chapitre**: Chapitre 16

**Année en cours **: Sixième année

**Divers : **Désolé pour ce WE

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

La salle commune était presque vide. Beaucoup étaient encore dehors, ou dans les couloirs. En tout et pour tout ils devaient être une dizaine à avoir rejoint leurs quartiers dans les cachots ; Blaise, Drago et Theodore faisaient partis de ceux là.

Assis sur le canapé à la mode Zabini, Blaise avait les jambes qui reposaient sur le dossier et la tête à l'envers. Les mains posées sur son ventre, il essayait de rester éveiller et de ne pas lancer un bloclangue aux deux sorciers qui l'entouraient qui étaient à deux doigts de s'entretuer.

- Tu n'as rien à faire à Serpentard, finit par dire Drago. Tu n'as rien d'un Serpentard.  
- Et c'est quoi pour toi un Serpentard ? Un imbécile qui se prend pour le nombril du monde, qui rabaisse tout le monde et raciste ?

Blaise ferma les yeux. Mieux valait ne pas voir le massacre. Dans les minutes à venir il y aurait au moins un mort, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Et quitte à parier ... il ne savait sur qui miser.

Qui de Drago ou de Theodore était le plus dangereux ? Voilà une question qu'il aurait dû se poser bien plus tôt. Il l'avait fait. Mais n'avait jamais réellement cherché à lui fournir une réponse. Grossière erreur.

Le premier avait moins de scrupules que l'autre et pourrait s'en prendre à plus petit que soit sans problèmes vis à vis de sa conscience. Le second, en revanche, hésiterait plus avant de bondir sur l'autre ; mais vu sa colère quelques jours plus tôt rien n'était prévu d'avance.

- Tu t'engages sur une pente glissante, Nott. Très glissante. Et tu sais ce qu'il y a au bout... la mort.

Zabini se redressa. Le plus vite possible il essaya de se remettre à l'endroit. Chose laborieuse dans la mesure où d'un côté il y avait Drago et de l'autre Theodore et qu'aucun n'accepterait de se lever ni de recevoir un coup par inadvertance.

Leur salle commune avait beau être un endroit d'apparence glaciale. La décoration juste bonne à vous donner froid dans le dos. La lumière verdâtre ne faisant qu'accroître ce sentiment désagréable... mais ça n'en restait pas moins l'endroit où ils se reposaient, où ils décompressaient après une journée de cours.

Pourtant, Drago et Theodore arrivaient toujours à rendre l'atmosphère plus lourde encore. A donner envie à ceux qui étaient auprès d'eux de s'en aller en courant pour ne pas assister à leur combat à mort. En public les deux arrivaient encore à sauver les apparences, à faire en sorte qu'on s'imagine une ambiance tendue, voire électrique, cacher que désormais ils étaient sur le sentier de la guerre.

- Vous allez arrêter vous deux ? Si vous voulez vous battre : faites le dans le parc. Vous auriez plus d'espace, un public, vous ne mettriez pas du sang partout et... vous cesseriez de me casser les oreilles !

Brun et blond regardèrent le troisième serpent et ne parlèrent plus.

Se foudroyer du regard c'était tout aussi bien ; non ?

- J'en ai marre de devoir vous surveiller. Je ne suis pas votre mère et vous n'êtes plus des gosses. Vous ne vous aimez pas : ignorez-vous et cessez vos petits regards. Je sais ce qu'ils veulent dire.  
- Tu savais qu'Il avait la marque ? Demanda Theodore sans préavis. C'est impossible que tu ne le saches pas.

De nouveau le silence. Un sourire moqueur sur le visage de Drago finit de le convaincre. Bien entendu que Zabini était au courant. Il était pile entre eux deux. Celui qui arrondissait les bords. S'entendait avec Nott comme avec Malefoy.

- Votre cours de quinze heures va commencer, dit-il juste en se levant. Je serais vous je commencerais à y aller.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, le brun sortit.

oOo

Sans pouvoir dire qu'il faisait froid, on ne pouvait pas non plus dire que cet après-midi là il faisait spécialement chaud. Tous les Serpentard de son année étaient soit en cours de Botanique, soit en cours de Rune, soit en cours de Divination, ce qui faisait que Theodore était le seul serpent dans le parc.

Les mains dans les poches, une petite écharpe autour du coup, il déambulait simplement. Marcher sans but. Tantôt les yeux levés, à observer le ciel emplit de gros nuages gris. Tantôt les yeux tournés vers le lac et les quelques élèves installés devant. Parfois, aussi, simplement baissés de telle sorte qu'il ne voyait que l'herbe, l'herbe et l'herbe.

- Nott !

Le son provenant de derrière lui, il se tourna et sourit en voyant qui était responsable. Ce dernier passa un bras derrière le cou de Theodore et l'invita à recommencer à avancer pour le diriger vers le lac.

- Zach...  
- Ne me dis pas que tu as envie d'être seul, Theodore, le coupa-t-il aussitôt. Je sais que tu aimes être seul ; mais je sais également de source sure que tu préfères être en ma charmante compagnie que seulement en tête à tête avec Solitude. Elle n'est pas marrante, en plus.  
- Toi non plus.

L'élève en sixième année à Poufsouffle leva les yeux. Tous deux assis par terre, le dos contre un rocher, ils se contentaient de fixer l'eau calme du lac. Le calamar n'était pas de sorti et s'en était presque dommage.

Au loin, ils entendaient les rires et les cris des quelques autres qui traînaient dehors. Certains se courraient les uns après les autres avant de s'attraper et faire mine de se jeter dans l'antre du Monstre.

- Crois moi, des amis comme ça ... ce n'est pas la joie.  
- C'est mieux que pas d'amis du tout.  
- Aucun de nous ne peut savoir ça, par contre, sourit Smith l'air de rien.

* * *

Voili-voilou.

SB


	17. Chapitre 17

**De**: Snapou Black

**Disclam**' : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirais pas non pour un petit bout (un gros bout irait aussi) ; par contre le personnage de James m'appartient.

**Perso principal**: Théodore Nott & Zacharias Smith & Hermione Granger (et tout un tas de personnages ça serait long à tous les dire)

**Résumé**: Entre solitude, amitié, trahison, déception, chagrin et bonheur, qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ? Certainement pas Theodore.

Les gens passent leur vie à chercher le bonheur et lorsqu'ils le trouvent : ils ignorent à qui ils ont affaire.

**Chapitre**: Chapitre 17

**Année en cours **: Sixième année

**Divers : **

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

Réveillé depuis de longues minutes, Zabini entendait l'occupant du lit voisin se tourner et se retourner. Theodore n'était pas de ceux qui parlaient dans leur sommeil mis à part lorsqu'il se réveillait capable de prévoir un évènement futur.

Il hésitait. Devait-il quitter son lit et aller voir comment allait Nott, ou pouvait-il rester emmitouflé dans ses draps bien chaud sans avoir à se sentir coupable.

- Teddy ? Appela finalement Blaise à voix basse et surprit. Ca va pas ?

Assis sur le bord de son lit et les pieds par terre, le brun dodelina simplement de la tête. Ce fût avec peine que son camarade pu voir la réponse. Leur dortoir était plongé dans une obscurité quasi-totale. A cette heure avancée de la nuit, les bougies étaient toutes éteintes, les rideaux tirés et c'était avec peine que quelques rayons de lunes venaient éclairer leur dortoir.

Qu'il aurait aimé prendre sa baguette et faire apparaître une petite flamme afin d'allumer une chandelle ; ou alors utiliser un lumos d'une puissance plutôt faible. Ainsi, prendre un livre et se plonger dedans aurait été possible. Theodore n'avait pas envie de se rallonger, fermer les yeux et revoir les mêmes images.

Sa curiosité, dans un premier temps, avait été frappée. Etait-ce un simple cauchemar, d'apparence bien réaliste tout de même ? Ou alors était-ce des images d'un avenir proche... ou très lointain. A présent, savoir n'était plus sa priorité : dormir oui.

- Alors dors, marmonna le premier. Et fais as de bruit demain matin en te levant, sinon je te fais manger ton livre d'étude des moldus.

Sur ces paroles pleines d'amour, Blaise se tourna dans son lit et tournait dorénavant le dos à Nott. Sa main droite attrapa son drap et le tira jusqu'à son épaule puis il enfoui son nez dans son oreiller.

Theodore soupira. Cinq minutes plus tard, il repassait sous ses couvertures et se rallongeait. Les yeux grands ouverts et rivés en direction du plafond, il laissa doucement le sommeil reprendre ses droits.

Il n'espérait qu'une chose : que les images ne reviendraient pas. Si jamais c'était le cas, il descendait dans la salle commune et s'installait dans un canapé où il comptait bien lire jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir garder les yeux ouverts.

oOo

Zacharias, en toute hâte, posa son sac au pied de la table puis en sorti un rouleau de parchemin vierge ainsi qu'une plume et un pot d'encre noire. En règle générale, il essayait d'arriver en avance aux cours d'étude des moldus afin de tenir compagnie à Theodore ; sauf que ce matin là : son réveil n'avait pas sonné.

Même s'il soupçonnait là une basse manœuvre de la part de John, voire de Justin, qui devait souhaiter prolonger sa nuit de quelques minutes voire heures s'il était chanceux.

Son retard l'empêchait donc de déjà connaître la raison des cernes que son voisin avait sous les yeux. Ses affaires déjà devant lui, Theodore avait la tête appuyée sur sa main et s'appuyait contre le mur. Lui aussi avait dû souhaiter pouvoir dormir plus.

- Ca va Ted ? Demanda-t-il alors. Les gens normaux dorment la nuit, tu sais.

Nott leva ses yeux endormis en direction de Zacharias exceptionnellement mal coiffé.

- Crabbe a ronflé toute la nuit.

Mensonge que ne cru pas un instant Smith, Theodore étant un sorcier équipé d'une baguette en parfait état de fonctionnement, mais il opta pour la prudence qui voulait qu'il ne le laisse tranquille et ne lui pose pas plus de questions. Libre au serpent de ne pas se justifier ; il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne et parlerait si besoin.

Le professeur Burbage, avant de commencer son cours, se positionna devant la table des deux bavards et leur réclama le travail supplémentaire qu'ils avaient eu à faire. Une fois les deux rouleaux en main, elle demanda si la leçon était comprise à présent et s'ils allaient cesser leurs bavardages.

Elle manquait toutefois de conviction.

- Qui peut me rappeler l'utilité d'un téléphone ?

Bien entendu, Hermione fût la première à lever la main; bien vite imitée par Su Li et Kevin Entwhistle, deux élèves de Serdaigle, mais elle resta la seule à sautiller sur sa chaise afin d'être bien visible. Les deux bleus n'avaient jamais rien fait pour sortir du lot d'élèves ou se mélanger avec. En général, ils restaient à deux, parfois rejoins par d'autres membres de leur maison mais ces deux là évitaient soigneusement Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Gryffondor, toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

Zacharias, de son côté, avait déjà trouvé le moyen de s'asseoir en travers de sa chaise. Un bras appuyé sur le dossier de celle-ci, il s'était tourné en direction de Theodore qui, quand à lui, était à moitié affalé sur sa table. Le premier parlait, le second se contentait d'écouter et de ne répondre qu'en cas d'absolue nécessitée.

- Monsieur Smith, peut être ?

L'amie de Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley vit Nott ricaner et pousser son voisin à répondre. Agacée, elle se ravisa donc à baisser la main et écouter le noir et jaune répondre à la question.

- Et vous, monsieur Nott, peut être pourriez vous nous expliquer comment fonctionne une machine à laver et à quoi elle sert.

Charity interrogea plusieurs autres élèves ; le lave vaisselle, l'avion, la télévision ou encore la climatisation : plusieurs sujets étudiés au cours des deux années déjà écoulées y passèrent.

* * *

Voili-voilou.

SB


	18. Chapitre 18

**De**: Snapou Black

**Disclam**' : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirais pas non pour un petit bout (un gros bout irait aussi) ; par contre le personnage de James m'appartient.

**Perso principal**: Théodore Nott & Zacharias Smith & Hermione Granger (et tout un tas de personnages ça serait long à tous les dire)

**Résumé**: Entre solitude, amitié, trahison, déception, chagrin et bonheur, qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ? Certainement pas Theodore.

Les gens passent leur vie à chercher le bonheur et lorsqu'ils le trouvent : ils ignorent à qui ils ont affaire.

**Chapitre**: Chapitre 18

**Année en cours **: Sixième année

**Divers : **

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

- Hermio...  
- Fou le camp, Nott, l'interrompit un rouquin menaçant qui sortit de suite sa baguette. J'hésiterais pas à m'en servir, crois-moi !

Dans un premier temps, le serpent ne s'intéressa pas à Ronald Weasley. Il était plus important, pour lui, d'attraper le regard d'Hermione. Regard facile à déchiffrer, mais celle-ci savait comment s'y prendre pour éviter que cela n'arrive. Dire qu'ensuite elle allait lui reprocher de ne rien faire et de l'éviter.

Elle détournait sans cesse la tête, juste avant que les yeux de Theodore ne croisent les siens. Il lui était impossible de rester insensible au regard de chien battu qu'allait lui adresser son petit ami, même sans s'en rendre compte. L'avoir, face à elle, était déjà trop.

Une des nombreuses choses qui avaient fait que, pour Hermione Granger, Theodore Nott n'avait pas été qu'un garçon de son année, que le cinquième Serpentard et certainement pas un ennemi supplémentaire... était sa manière d'être. Il ne s'en était jamais personnellement prit à elle, ni à aucun de ses amis. Il n'avait jamais eu un mot plus haut que l'autre (du moins : pas en public). Il savait se montrer respectueux et fidèle en ce qu'il croyait.

Le brun n'avait pas été qu'un mouton. Tenir tête à Malefoy ne le dérangeait pas mais ne l'aidait pas. Il avait beau être un Serpentard mais, à lui seul, il avait permis de remettre beaucoup de préjugés en question. Pas tout ceci dit... et là était le problème.

- Suis-je supposé m'enfuir en courant ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix lente. Weasley ?

Le dernier des six fils qu'avaient eu Arthur et Molly Weasley lança, suite à cette remarque, un regard assassin à son camarade. Sa baguette toujours en main, il mettait au défi Theodore d'avancer et de continuer à parler. Chose qu'une personne censée ne ferait pas.

Hermione, quand à elle, persistait à éviter les yeux vairons du second garçon. La déception s'ajoutait aux autres sentiments qui l'assaillaient. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce genre de comportement de la part de son petit ami.

Blessé, Theodore ne la quittait pas des yeux. A la voir, il avait la désagréable impression d'être l'unique coupable de l'histoire, d'être celui qui était venu leur chercher des noises. A la voir, l'on pourrait croire qu'il méritait d'avoir la baguette du lion pointé sur lui.

- Ne t'approche pas de Hermione, siffla le Gryffondor. Sale serpent.  
- Sinon quoi, Weasley ? Demanda-t-il effrontément. Il est beau, le préfet de Gryffondor.

Le rouquin allait répondre à l'attaque quand la main de son amie se posa sur son épaule dans le but de le faire taire. Mais si, de ce fait, il garda le silence, cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à foudroyer Nott du regard et à le menacer de sa baguette. Pointée sur le torse de l'élève de la maison ennemi, elle restait parfaitement alignée à son bras qui demeurait tendu... sans faiblir.

- Baisse cette baguette, ordonna une troisième voix. On ne menace pas les autres élèves, Weasley, et certainement pas lorsque l'on est préfet.

Surprit, Theodore dévisagea Ernie Macmillan qui venait d'arriver et prendre la parole. Difficile de comprendre ce qui poussait ce Poufsouffle à donner cet ordre. Certes, il était l'un des deux préfets de Poufsouffle, mais il avait plutôt fait profil bas depuis sa prise de fonction.

Hermione choisit ce moment pour réagir. Doucement, elle posa une main sur l'arme de son meilleur ami et exerça une légère pression sur celle-ci pour le pousser à la baisser. Ainsi : le serpent n'était plus menacé.

- Merci, murmura ce dernier à l'attention du blaireau. En voilà au moins un sur qui on peut compter.

Après avoir adressé un regard qui en disait long sur le fond de sa pensée à la lionne, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna de plusieurs pas avant de finalement rediriger son regard sur elle et uniquement sur elle.

- Il y a quelques temps... tu me demandais ce qui coinçait entre nous, rappela-t-il. Je pense que tu as une partie de ta réponse.

Sans attendre une réponse de sa part, le brun parti à toute allure. Hermione désormais seule avec Weasley, puisque Ernie était parti en direction du parc, avait affaire avec les sourcils froncés du rouquin qui n'attendait qu'une chose : des explications.

- Depuis quand tu es Hermione pour Nott ?

oOo

Assis à sa place habituelle, à l'écart des autres élèves, Theodore rédigeait consciencieusement le début du devoir de potions qu'ils avaient à faire pour la semaine suivante. Un unique livre était ouvert devant lui, ce qui relevait du miracle.

Plus les jours passaient et plus la bibliothèque se remplissait. Le bruit devenait plus présent, les ricanements et gloussements également. Madame Pince avait beau réclamer le silence toutes les cinq minutes, ce qu'elle gagnait était vite reperdu. Ce qui avait le don d'agacer le serpent.

Quelqu'un tira la chaise en face de lui et s'installa. Ce n'était ni Blaise ni Zacharias qui étaient tous deux beaucoup plus bruyant et qui ne venaient en ces lieux qu'en cas d'absolu nécessité. Curieux, le brun leva les yeux pour les rebaisser aussitôt.

- Regarde-moi, Theodore, claqua Hermione.  
- Je dois y aller. Zach m'attend dehors.

Il allait rebouchonner son pot d'encre lorsqu'une main féminine capture son bouchon avant lui.

- Smith attendra alors. Il faut qu'on parle, toi et moi.

Les épaules du garçon s'affaissèrent. Après avoir soupiré pour bien montrer que cela ne l'enchantait guère, il nota sur le brouillon en face de lui la page qui l'avait intéressé dans le livre puis le referma. Il laissa son parchemin déroulé et posa sa plume sur le côté afin de ne pas le tâcher.

- Et de quoi veux-tu parler, Hermione ?  
- De toi. De moi. De nous.

Les yeux dans les yeux, la Gryffondor et le Serpentard préféraient laisser la parole à l'autre. Se connaissant, malgré les surprises désagréables connues depuis la rentrée, ils savaient tous deux que cette conversation tournerait mal.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Questionna finalement Theodore.

* * *

Voili-voilou.

SB


	19. Chapitre 19

**De**: Snapou Black

**Disclam**' : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirais pas non pour un petit bout (un gros bout irait aussi) ; par contre le personnage de James m'appartient.

**Perso principal**: Théodore Nott & Zacharias Smith & Hermione Granger (et tout un tas de personnages ça serait long à tous les dire)

**Résumé**: Entre solitude, amitié, trahison, déception, chagrin et bonheur, qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ? Certainement pas Theodore.

Les gens passent leur vie à chercher le bonheur et lorsqu'ils le trouvent : ils ignorent à qui ils ont affaire.

**Chapitre**: Chapitre 19

**Année en cours **: Sixième année

**Divers : **

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

Enfoncé sur sa chaise, Theodore, comme à son habitude, ne cachait pas ce qu'il pensait. Il détestait qu'on ne lui laisse pas le choix. D'abord Drago, quelques jours plus tôt, qui l'entrainait dans les toilettes où ils avaient eu une conversation pour le moins déplaisante et qui lui restait un peu trop en mémoire ; et maintenant Hermione qui l'obligeait à rester à la bibliothèque pour y avoir une discussion.

Il se doutait bien du sujet qui, immanquablement, serait mit sur le tapis. D'accord, dans un premier temps, il pourrait très facilement gagner des points en mettant Weasley et Potter sur le tapis. Le comportement du premier, quelques heures plus tôt, et le silence de la brune l'avait blessé mais surtout énervé. Sauf qu'ensuite... viendrait le tour de Zacharias.

Or le Poufsouffle n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire. Il évitait le plus possible d'avoir à adresser la parole à la Gryffondor, et s'était contenté de l'insulter allégrement dans ses lettres lorsqu'il avait apprit qu'elle était désormais sa petite amie. Smith ne supportait pas Granger, sa manière d'être et son air de je-sais-tout. Lorsqu'en cours il la voyait sautiller sur sa chaise, bras tendu, afin d'être la plus visible possible, c'était à grand peine qu'il parvenait à retenir ses remarques.

- Tu es fier de toi, je suppose ? Demanda-t-elle finalement. Tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais : une dispute entre Ron et moi.  
- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, il me semble, pour être te disputer avec lui ; vous y parvenez très bien sans mon aide.

A son regard, il su qu'il était allé trop loin mais le mal était fait et il était hors de question qu'il ne revienne sur ses paroles. On ne lui reprocherait pas son honnêteté. Hermione tendit le bras puis essaya d'attraper une des mains que Theodore avait posé sur la table. En rythme, il pianotait sur le bois gravé de l'espace de travail et ne s'arrêta que pour empêcher la jeune fille de le toucher.

- Theodore ce n'est pas facile pour moi de leur dire, tu le sais.  
- Tu as eu deux mois de vacances pour le faire, répliqua-t-il, sèchement. Un voyage en train... et trois semaines de cours. Je pense que tu as eu amplement le temps.

Elle hocha la tête et baissa les yeux quelques secondes en direction du sol. Puis, comme le Serpentard un peu plus tôt : elle essaya que leurs regards se croisent. Yeux dans les yeux, être honnête était censé être plus facile.

Mais les choses étaient rarement simples lorsque raisons et sentiments se mélangeaient.

- Harry aurait pu comprendre, admit-elle. Mais Ronald est un être... buté et impulsif. Il aurait été capable d'aller à ta rencontre et de te... refaire le portrait.

Les sourcils noirs de Theodore se levèrent avec une synchronisation parfaite.

- Me crois-tu assez stupide pour croire que ceci est la vraie raison de ton silence ? Questionna-il en retour. J'ai toutes mes chances face à ton Weasley.

Peu convaincue, Hermione le montra en le détaillant de bas en haut même si la table empêchait de voir l'entière vérité. Grand et maigre, sa peau pâle ne faisait qu'accentuer l'air fragile qu'il avait. Face à Ronald, ou n'importe qui d'autre, ses chances de l'emporter dans un corps à corps demeuraient faibles.

- Theodore.  
- Zach est au courant, murmura le serpent en regardant la brune. J'ai mis mes amis au courant, moi.  
- Tu n'avais pas autant de soucis à te faire que moi. J'avais peur pour toi ; tu peux le comprendre ou pas ?

Sans essayer de ne pas faire de bruit, Nott éloigna sa chaise de la table. Il se redressa ensuite dessus et, bien droit, toisa Hermione. Jamais elle n'avait eu autant l'impression d'être à un Serpentard.

Pis encore : un Serpentard qui s'inspirait du comportement détestable de Malefoy.

- J'avais peur pour moi, avoua-t-il à voix basse. De ce que Blaise dirait, de ce que Malefoy dirait... et eux ils me font peur. Bien plus que ton Weasley de pacotille. A côté d'eux, ton rouquin n'est rien.

Ils avaient de la chance d'être dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque et, de ce fait, éloigné de la terrible bibliothécaire. A autant parler, si leur place n'avait pas été celle-ci : ils auraient dû prendre la porte depuis un moment.

- Je ne te demande pas grand chose, Hermione. Je ne te demande pas la lune. Je ne te demande pas de... faire l'impossible ni de commettre un meurtre. Je te demande juste de ne pas avoir peur de parler à tes amis, de leur expliquer la situation... de ne pas avoir honte de tes sentiments.

Pourquoi, en formulant le dernier mot, Theodore ne pu s'empêcher d'hésiter et se sentir mal à l'aise. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de ne pas être en droit de dire tout ceci ?

- Theodore, essaya-t-elle de dire avant de se faire couper.  
- Je sais que je n'ai pas à faire ça ; que je ne suis pas en droit de te demander ça mais...

Inquiète, Hermione le laissa continuer.

- Mais je refuse de toujours devoir réfléchir à deux fois avant de t'approcher ; de toujours devoir attendre que tu sois seule pour pouvoir te parler sans me retrouver avec une baguette pointée sur moi.

Le brun parlait vite ; comme s'il espérait que cela lui simplifierait la vie, qu'une fois dit... tout irait mieux, que ce serait oublié. Comme pour oublier qu'il était en train de briser ce qu'ils avaient difficilement su construire.

- Dis leur Hermione, s'il te plaît.  
- Je regrette, Theodore... je regrette sincèrement.

* * *

Voili-voilou.

SB


	20. Chapitre 20

**De**: Snapou Black

**Disclam**' : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirais pas non pour un petit bout (un gros bout irait aussi) ; par contre le personnage de James m'appartient.

**Perso principal**: Théodore Nott & Zacharias Smith & Hermione Granger (et tout un tas de personnages ça serait long à tous les dire)

**Résumé**: Entre solitude, amitié, trahison, déception, chagrin et bonheur, qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ? Certainement pas Theodore.

Les gens passent leur vie à chercher le bonheur et lorsqu'ils le trouvent : ils ignorent à qui ils ont affaire.

**Chapitre**: Chapitre 20

**Année en cours **: Sixième année

**Divers : **

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas quittée avant qu'elle ne le fasse ? Demanda Blaise, un sourcil levé. Puisque c'était quand même prévisible qu'elle n'allait pas te choisir.

Theodore fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et jeta un regard noir à son voisin. Tous deux affalés sur un canapé de leur salle commune, juste en face de la cheminée, c'était Zabini qui avait fait le premier pas en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Lui c'était attendu à une remarque concernant son incapacité à dissimuler ses émotions mais jamais elle n'arriva.

Bien qu'il aurait peut être été préférable d'avoir ce genre de réflexion plutôt que d'entendre la suggestion de son camarade.

- J'avais un peu d'espoir.

L'autre donna une grosse tape sur la cuisse de son ami et n'ajouta rien, ce dont Theodore lui fût reconnaissant. S'il était allé se réfugié dans les cachots, c'était dans le but d'être seul avec ses pensées noirs, à ruminer et regretter ses mots. S'il n'avait rien dit, peut être qu'ils n'en seraient pas là actuellement.

Là. Où ? Nulle part. Et c'était bien ça le problème.

- Un problème Nott ? Demanda Drago.

Le jeune mangemort venait d'arriver. Au fil des jours, Theodore, Blaise et les autres voyaient des cernes se former sous ses yeux, ses joues se creuser à force de sauter les repas et de ne pas dormir suffisamment la nuit... mais ils étaient bien les seuls à le remarquer.

Le fils Malefoy savait donner le changer ; tant que tout le monde pensait qu'il allait bien alors tout allait pour le mieux. Il parvenait à s'en convaincre, ou presque.

- Il s'est fait plaquer, expliqua Zabini à la place de Theodore. Mais faut pas qu'il s'en fasse : une de perdue... dix de retrouvées.  
- En même temps quand je vois le mal qu'il a eu à en avoir une, je me demande comment il aura les dix.

Les yeux vairons qui s'arrêtèrent sur lui firent rire le blond plus qu'autre chose.

- Ecoute Nott, c'est malheureux pour toi que tu ne sois plus avec Granger mais j'ai quelque chose à te proposer... et ça devrait te plaire.

Les bras croisés sur son torse et les pieds posés sur la table basse devant lui, Theodore continuait de regarder Malefoy mais son regard changea. Moins dur, plus curieux.

- Mais tu ne pourras me poser aucune question, ajouta Drago. Et si tu le fais tu n'auras pas de réponse.  
- Je t'écoute, Malefoy. Mais sache que si ça a rapport, de près ou de loin, avec ce dont on a parlé la dernière fois dans les toilettes : la réponse est non.  
- Ne vend pas l'écaille du dragon avant de l'avoir enlevée, Nott.

oOo

Theodore venait d'arriver au cours de potion avancée des sixièmes années. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux à avoir continué cette matière là après leur Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire. Quatre Serdaigle, trois Gryffondor, un seul Poufsouffle... et eux : quatre Serpentard. Seulement.

Drago, Blaise et Eliza étaient les trois camarades qui entouraient Nott. Et seul le deuxième était dans les bonnes grâces du très partial professeur Horace Slughorn.

Lors de la première heure de cours de l'année, il avait majestueusement ignoré les fils Malefoy et Nott et était parfois allé jusqu'à faire de désagréables remarques au sujet de leurs pères. Ironie du sort : c'était le blond aux yeux gris qui réagissait le plus mal et le brun aux yeux vairons qui n'avait semblait-il que faire de ce que pensait le nouveau professeur de potions.

- Votre devoir était presque parfait, monsieur Zabini, vous méritez un optimal ! Se réjouit-il en distribuant les parchemins que tous avaient dû rendre deux semaines plus tôt. Nott et Malefoy, acceptable, pensez à vous mettre au travail ; l'année prochaine c'est les ASPIC je vous rappelle. Mademoiselle Moon, excellent : c'est un Optimal bien mérité que vous avez là.

Drago et Theodore avaient beau ne pas s'apprécier et d'être souvent en désaccord, cela ne les empêchait pas de pouvoir avoir un avis semblable au sujet d'un de leur professeur.

Subir les remarques concernant Theophile Nott, son arrestation et la cause de celle-ci était une chose qu'était capable de faire le brun, il savait même les accepter sans rechigner et rien laisser paraître. En revanche, il avait conscience de ne pas mériter d'être laissé à l'écart.

Le vieil homme bedonnant adressait à présent ses éloges et critiques aux quatre aigles suivant son cours et les huit autres élèves en profitèrent pour parler entre eux.

- C'est une blague ? Demanda Blaise en arrachant presque des mains de Theodore son parchemin. J't'ai piqué ton devoir et j'ai recopié en retirant quelques trucs.  
- Heureusement que ce n'est pas lui qui notera l'année prochaine, murmura Eliza.

A son tour, la jeune fille prit des mains de son voisin le parchemin rédigé par Theodore. Alors que Blaise continuait d'essayer d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment des notes, et que les deux autres l'écoutaient parler sans grand intérêt, Moon commença à lire.

De son autre main, l'Irlandaise prit également celui de Drago qui ne protesta pas occupé à entamer un pendu avec Nott.

- Monsieur... les devoirs de Malefoy et Nott sont plus complets.  
- Mademoiselle Moon, réprimanda-t-il.

Elle baissa ses yeux verts vers sa table.

- T'en fais pas Elie, murmura Theodore à son adresse. Et ton mot est "partialité" Malefoy.  
- Au moins Rogue était partial... mais notait une copie d'après la copie. Granger n'a jamais eu de Pitoyable en potion.

* * *

Voili-voilou.

SB


	21. Chapitre 21

**De**: Snapou Black

**Disclam**' : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirais pas non pour un petit bout (un gros bout irait aussi) ; par contre le personnage de James m'appartient.

**Perso principal**: Théodore Nott & Zacharias Smith & Hermione Granger (et tout un tas de personnages ça serait long à tous les dire)

**Résumé**: Entre solitude, amitié, trahison, déception, chagrin et bonheur, qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ? Certainement pas Theodore.

Les gens passent leur vie à chercher le bonheur et lorsqu'ils le trouvent : ils ignorent à qui ils ont affaire.

**Chapitre**: Chapitre 21

**Année en cours **: Sixième année

**Divers : **Hum... oups ? **  
**

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

Rares étaient les samedi matins où les couloirs étaient bondés d'élèves. En règle générale, ces derniers préféraient rester cloîtré au fond de leur lit, enroulé dans leur drap à dormir ou simplement profiter de la chaleur.

Le week-end il était autorisé d'arriver plus tard dans la Grande salle sans avoir à craindre d'être en retard en cours ou de ne plus rien avoir de bon à se mettre sous la dent. Car il n'y avait rien de pire qu'entrer dans le réfectoire pour s'y remplir l'estomac avant d'aller deux heures en Défense contre les forces du mal avec le détestable professeur Rogue... et de constater que tous les plats et carafes étaient presque vide et que ce qu'ils souhaitaient n'était plus disponible.

Alors si ces deux endroits étaient désertés par les étudiants un samedi matin quand dix heures n'avait pas encore sonné : que dire du parc ou de la bibliothèque ?

En ce début de Novembre, les arbres continuaient à perdre leurs feuilles et le sol en était jonché. Le vent soufflait. La pluie tombait beaucoup trop. Et lorsque tel n'était pas le cas, l'herbe était gorgée d'eau et s'en était tout aussi désagréable.

Pourtant, le parc pouvait se vanter auprès de la bibliothèque d'accueillir plus d'élèves qu'elle. Alors que là-bas : pas de feuilles morte, pas de vent, pas de flaques, pas d'herbe mouillée, pas de boue... mais du chauffage, de la moquette, une délicieuse odeur de livres et d'encre et un silence reposant.

- Theodore, sourit Hermione. Comment ça va ?

Ces deux là faisaient partis des quelques rares élèves qui préféraient cette ambiance sérieuse, calme et non les cris et rires de ceux qui allaient dehors.

La Gryffondor, tout comme le Serpentard de son côté, n'était donc que peu étonnée de trouver l'autre en ces lieux à cette heure matinale. Un livre en main, la première s'installa face au second, joyeuse.

- Je travaille Granger, claqua-t-il froidement en levant à peine les yeux vers elle. Alors à moins que tu ne sois capable de me faire un cours détaillé sur le fonctionnement d'une vidéocassette et son intérêt face à l'audiocassette : tu peux passer ton chemin.

La née-moldu soupira. Pouvait-elle lui reprocher son comportement distant ? Être en colère après lui parce qu'il l'était contre elle ? Pouvait-elle lui faire une remarque au sujet de toutes les fois où elle avait essayé de l'approcher et où il avait délibérément tourné les talons pour l'éviter ? Elle n'en avait pas l'impression.

Celle-ci ne fit aucunes remarques sur le coup et décala juste le livre qui l'intéressé et avec lequel elle s'était dirigée vers cette table. Des deux mains, elle saisit ensuite celui avec lequel Theodore travaillait et le tourna vers elle, puis réitéra son geste avec son manuel d'Etude des moldus tome 3.

- Theodore, je... retenta-t-elle finalement après une lecture en diagonale.  
- Tu peux m'aider oui ou non ? Redemanda Nott. Je dois rendre ce devoir lundi à Burbage et j'aimerais bien l'avoir terminé ce soir. Demain je suis censé aider Zach à réviser sa botanique.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre, déçue du comportement de son ancien petit ami. Agressif, froid, distant, elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'il ne se comporte ainsi avec elle.

- On peut en parler un peu, tu ne crois pas ?

Le serpent la regarda, froidement. D'un mouvement sec il ramena à lui les deux livres désormais tournés vers Hermione et les ferma d'un geste brusque. Après quoi il mit tout en vrac dans son sac. Parchemin, encre, plume et livres allaient se croiser, s'entrechoquer, s'abimer, se briser.

La bibliothèque, vide, proposait énormément de tables inoccupée qu'il valait mieux prendre avant que la tendance ne s'inverse. A cette heure-ci, les élèves présents étaient là pour travailler et mis à part quelques chuchotements, il n'y avait aucune gêne sonore.

Or il y avait de fortes chances pour que cela ne soit plus le cas l'après-midi.

- Non Granger, je ne crois pas. Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit. Et il ne faudrait pas que Weasley ou Potter nous voit nous parler. Ils pourraient mal le prendre.  
- Ils dorment encore, murmura-t-elle. De vraies marmottes ces deux là.

Stupéfait, Theodore posa son sac sur la table et en ressortit ses affaires. Sans pour autant s'asseoir de nouveau. Hermione se retint de rire en comprenant qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre un peu d'ordre.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu es là. Sinon tu n'aurais jamais cru qu'on devait parler, finit-il par dire.  
- Les choses ne sont pas devenues plus simple, tu sais. Ils ne comprendraient pas ; vraiment pas. Pour eux tu es un fils de mangemort... tu es comme Malefoy à leurs yeux.

Le serpent claqua son manuel d'Etude des moldus tome 3 contre la table, ce qui lui valu une réflexion de la part de la bibliothécaire à qui il adressa un sourire d'excuse avant de reprendre place assise devant Hermione.

Ainsi il serait plus discret, l'espérait-il.

- Tu n'as aucun compte à leur rendre, rappela Theodore, amer. Tu n'as pas besoin de leur autorisation pour... pour sortir avec quelqu'un. Tu es grande, tu es intelligente ; mince quoi !  
- Calme-toi, Theo, demanda la lionne.  
- Theodore. Je m'appelle Theodore. Et pour toi... c'est Nott.

Sur ce : il se leva et quitta la bibliothèque après avoir été montrer à madame Pince quel livre il emmenait avec lui.

* * *

Voili-voilou.

SB


	22. Chapitre 22

**De**: Snapou Black

**Disclam**' : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirais pas non pour un petit bout (un gros bout irait aussi) ; par contre le personnage de James m'appartient.

**Perso principal**: Théodore Nott & Zacharias Smith & Hermione Granger (et tout un tas de personnages ça serait long à tous les dire)

**Résumé**: Entre solitude, amitié, trahison, déception, chagrin et bonheur, qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ? Certainement pas Theodore.

Les gens passent leur vie à chercher le bonheur et lorsqu'ils le trouvent : ils ignorent à qui ils ont affaire.

**Chapitre**: Chapitre 22

**Année en cours **: Sixième année

**Divers : **Bonjouuuur**  
**

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo

* * *

- Tu ne comprends pas, Nott, murmura Drago à l'adresse du brun. J'ai... j'ai...

Theodore, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un sourcil levé et adossé contre la porte fermé d'un cabinet inutilisé, ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir grand chose à faire. Son sac posé à ses pieds, il attendait d'être libéré par le blond pour aller rendre un livre à la bibliothèque.

L'air blasé, il semblait se retenir à grand peine de bailler et prendre sur lui afin de ne pas tout bonnement récupérer ses affaires et planter son camarade.

Celui-ci l'avait agrippé au détour d'un couloir et tiré dans les toilettes les plus proches. Ce n'était peut être pas ceux où ils avaient eu leur précédent accrochage mais cela commençait tout de même à devenir une habitude... qui ne plaisait pas au jeune Nott.

Mine de rien, c'est qu'il tenait à sa liberté de mouvement ; et Malefoy qui avait tendance à vouloir parler loin des oreilles indiscrètes... l'agaçait. Enormément.

- Tu as... l'incitait Theodore. Tu as besoin de moi, n'ais pas honte de le dire, Malefoy.

L'autre étudiant de sixième année passa une main nerveuse derrière son cou puis dans ses cheveux. Il arracha, par ce geste, un rire moqueur à son adversaire qui le voyait tendu, sur les nerfs et sur ses gardes depuis des semaines. Drago n'était pas loin de l'implosion et Nott n'était pas contre l'idée d'en profiter un peu.

Il essayait d'avoir un comportement normal et qui n'attirait pas l'attention des autres élèves, mais l'effet était tout autre. L'attention de beaucoup, dont Potter et ses amis, était tournée vers lui. Trop nerveux, trop discret également. Malefoy n'était plus Malefoy.

Disparaître pendant des heureux, principalement le week-end ou lorsqu'ils avaient des demi-journées de libres prévues dans leur emploi du temps n'étaient pas aussi discret que ne l'avait cru le garçon aux cheveux blonds.

- Disons qu'un petit coup de main de ta part ne serait pas de refus, Nott, corrigea Drago au grand bonheur de son camarade.

Toujours appuyé contre la porte des toilettes, Theodore fixait le jeune Malefoy. Silencieux, il lui laissait la parole quelques secondes de plus, au cas où celui-ci aurait eu quelque chose à ajouter.

- Si tu ne veux pas m'aider, moi... dis-toi que tu le fais pour... pour ton père.

Parole qu'il avait donc reprise pour ne rien dire d'intéressant et de justifié. Nott haussa les épaules puis se baissa afin d'attraper la lanière de son sac qu'il passa au dessus de sa tête.

- Vraiment Malefoy ? Demanda-t-il. Tu penses réellement que me parler de mon père est ce qui va me convaincre de t'aider ?  
- Que sais-tu sur les armoires à disparaître ? Questionna hâtivement le blond. Je veux tout savoir ; qui les a inventé, pourquoi, comment... tout ce que tu sais.

Près de la porte et la main posée sur la poignée, Theodore tournait le dos au fils de Lucius Malefoy. Il avait eu l'attention de partir sans laisser le temps à l'autre d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il aurait dû partir. Drago ne méritait pas qu'il ne lui accorde une seconde de son temps et certainement pas lorsqu'il était attendu ailleurs.

Pourtant sa question avait su piquer sa curiosité.

- Que prépares-tu, Drago, murmura le brun, inquiet. Pourquoi as-tu besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit sur les armoires ?  
- Je te dirais tout... une fois que tu auras accepté de m'aider. Pas avant.

A voir l'hésitation de son camarade de dortoir, celui-là même avec qui il avait eu de si nombreux contentieux : le garçon aux cheveux blonds su qu'il avait gagné. Theodore était de ceux qui, une fois qu'une question leur était posée, avaient besoin d'avoir la réponse.

Pas forcément pour pouvoir étaler son savoir ; mais juste pour assouvir sa curiosité.

- Bien, accepta Nott en lui tendant la main. Mais au premier coup fourré... tu es un homme mort, Malefoy. Compris ?

oOo

Les mains dans les poches, Zacharias arriva près de Theodore et se laissa glisser le long du mur pour s'asseoir à même le sol auprès de son ami. Dans un premier temps aucun d'eux ne parla, laissant l'autre faire le premier pas.

- Je t'ai attendu hier, commença finalement le Poufsouffle. Mais t'es pas venu.  
- Désolé, murmura l'autre. J'allais venir quand on m'a... retenu.  
- Rien de grave ?

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules et se releva avant de tendre une main au second. L'heure de leur cours approchait et les autres n'allaient plus tarder à arriver. L'un comme l'autre préférait qu'on ne les trouve pas à terre, question de "mais qu'en dira-t-on".

- Je t'aiderais ce soir si tu veux, proposa Theodore.  
- Non t'en fais pas, souriait Zacharias. John m'a aidé ; par contre ce soir je te réquisitionne quand même.

Voir le brun et le blond se sourire fit détourner la tête à la jeune fille qui venait d'arriver, suivit de deux Serdaigle. Regretter leur séparation était une chose, se savoir en partie responsable également, mais à le voir se comporter ainsi : elle se sentait momentanément moins fautive.

Jamais l'autre n'avait paru aussi libéré en sa présence. Content d'être à ses côtés probablement, mais détendu et à sa place jamais. Sur ses gardes et méfiant, comme s'il s'attendait à tout instant à ce que leur bulle n'éclate.

* * *

Voili-voilou.

SB


	23. Chapitre 23

**De**: Snapou Black

**Disclam**' : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirais pas non pour un petit bout (un gros bout irait aussi) ; par contre le personnage de James m'appartient.

**Perso principal**: Théodore Nott & Zacharias Smith & Hermione Granger (et tout un tas de personnages ça serait long à tous les dire)

**Résumé**: Entre solitude, amitié, trahison, déception, chagrin et bonheur, qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ? Certainement pas Theodore.

Les gens passent leur vie à chercher le bonheur et lorsqu'ils le trouvent : ils ignorent à qui ils ont affaire.

**Chapitre**: Chapitre 23

**Année en cours **: Sixième année

**Divers : **Bonjouuuur**  
**

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo .com

* * *

Un parchemin sous les yeux et un sourire satisfait sur le bout des lèvres, c'est ainsi que Theodore entra dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Après avoir rapidement cherché des yeux la tête blonde de Drago Malefoy, il se dirigea vers lui et prit place à ses côtés.

- La première armoire à disparaître connue date du milieu du dix-septième siècle et avait été offerte en cadeau au roi de France, Louis XIV, commença Nott. Ceci dit les historiens pensent qu'elles existaient déjà avant mais qu'elles ont toutes étaient détruites. Cependant, elle n'a jamais été utilisée par le Roi Soleil et est donc toujours en parfait état ce qui a permis aux générations futures d'en construire à leur tour. Au cours de la seconde moitié du dix-neuvième, elles ont commencées à se multiplier mais restaient un produit de luxe que peu daignaient acheter... elles étaient particulièrement prisées par les magiciens moldus pour leurs tours de magie. Grace à elles, il leur était possible de faire disparaître puis réapparaître un objet et l'utilisait donc pour parfaire leurs numéros.

L'autre tourna la tête en direction de celui qui était en train de parler et le regarda comme s'il s'était échappé de St Mangouste. Tout particulièrement de la célèbre salle Janus Thickey.

- Bien sur, on peut se demander si ce n'est pas là une entorse au code international mais passons. Elles ont commencées à décliner lors de la première guerre mondiale chez les moldus, au début du vingtième siècle. Par contre leurs ventes ont explosées chez nous lors du premier règne de Tu-sais-qui... ceci dit beaucoup ont été détruites après sa disparition. Donc je me demande si c'est vraiment utile de savoir tout ça puisque pour disparaître il faut pouvoir réapparaître à un endroit sinon autant te cacher dans un placard à balai et...  
- Abrège, ordonna le blond. J'ai pas retenu la moitié de tout ce que tu m'as dit.

Theodore soupira et tendit son parchemin à son voisin qui l'accepta sans pour autant ajouter un merci ; ce dont le brun ne se formalisa pas. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était attendu à autre chose de la part de Malefoy. Que celui-ci ait reconnu avoir besoin d'aide, de son aide, était déjà une petite victoire en soi.

Autour d'eux, beaucoup d'élèves des années inférieures. Dans quelques rares cas ces derniers travaillaient. Penchés sur leurs parchemins, plumes en main et pot d'encre devant eux, ils se dépêchaient d'y mettre un point final ou de recopier en vitesse sur le devoir qu'un camarade avait eu la gentillesse de lui prêter.

D'une manière plus générale, les Serpentard encore présent en bas jouaient aux échecs quand ils n'étaient pas allongés par terre à disputer une partie de bavboules ou s'amuser au cours d'une bataille explosive pour le moins bruyante.

Toutefois, qui disait "élèves" disait également "oreilles qui traînent", même si ces derniers étaient occupés à faire autre chose. Or, au vu de la situation, Drago préférait que le moins d'élève possible ne soit au courant de la situation. Question de bon sens.

C'est ainsi qu'il comptait se justifier si jamais on venait à lui demander la raison qui l'avait poussé à attraper Nott par le poigné et l'obliger à se lever ; pour ensuite le tirer avec énergie jusqu'au dortoir qu'ils occupaient avec les trois autres.

- Malefoy, il serait temps que tu apprennes à ne pas me tirer comme ça, râla le brun en se dégageant de la poigne de l'autre garçon. Me demander de te suivre peut, parfois, suffire. Ou alors accroche moi une laisse autour du cou, ça sera plus rapide puisque tu n'auras qu'à tirer.  
- Ne me tente pas, Nott.

Theodore se laissa choir sur son lit. Le dos sur le matelas, mais les pieds toujours posés par terre, il ferma les yeux.

- Et maintenant tu comptes faire quoi, Malefoy ? Demanda-t-il après cinq petites minutes de silence. Une fois que tu auras lu l'intégralité de ce que j'ai pu trouver sur tes foutues armoires, que comptes-tu faire ?  
- Tu ne voudrais pas savoir.

Le fils de Theophile rouvrit ses yeux vairons et se redressa. En position assise, il était à la même hauteur que le blond qui avait pris place sur la couchette de Zabini.

Du moins, il était assis sur ce qui devait être là où Blaise dormait. Vu les livres, les cours, les vêtements et les pièces d'échecs éparpillés sur ses draps : se poser la question était chose permise.

- Drago, tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ça ? Tu n'es pas obligé de... commettre l'irréparable.  
- Bien sur que si, répondit le blond, amer. Tu n'es pas à ma place, tu ne peux pas savoir.  
- J'aurais pu y être, rappela Nott.  
- Tu aurais dû y être ! S'écria Drago, furax. On est pareil toi et moi ! Nos pères sont à Azkaban, on ne vaut plus rien aux yeux des autres. On a le même âge, on est tous deux à Serpentard... tu aurais dû l'être aussi ! Tu aurais dû l'être, Nott ! Et s'il n'y en avait qu'un qui l'était... ça aurait dû être toi. Tu es le plus brillant.  
- Et de ce fait je n'aurais pas pu être à ta place.

Le jeune Malefoy s'approcha de l'autre et l'agrippa par le col de la chemise et le contraignit à se redresser. Leurs visages étaient côte à côte, leur souffle se mêlaient, jamais ils n'avaient été si proches physiquement.

- Si, tu aurais dû, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Et c'est toi qui aurait dû avoir pour mission de tuer le vieux. C'est toi Nott, toi !

De toutes ses forces, Drago était en train de secouer Theodore qui ne parvenait à se défaire de la poigne de l'autre serpent.

- Drago ! S'indigna Blaise en entrant alors. Il a accepté de t'aider je te rappelle, mais Theo a posé ses conditions !

Zabini, sans grosses difficultés, éloigna ses deux amis et sourit à un Theodore extrêmement pâle... avant de l'allonger en hâte sur son lit et le voir fermer les yeux.

- Tu crois qu'il peut décider de ce qu'il verra ? S'intéressa le blond en observant la silhouette. Savoir si je vais réussir ou... ou pas ?

* * *

Voili-voilou.

SB


	24. Chapitre 24

**De**: Snapou Black

**Disclam**' : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirais pas non pour un petit bout (un gros bout irait aussi) ; par contre le personnage de James m'appartient.

**Perso principal**: Théodore Nott & Zacharias Smith & Hermione Granger (et tout un tas de personnages ça serait long à tous les dire)

**Résumé**: Entre solitude, amitié, trahison, déception, chagrin et bonheur, qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ? Certainement pas Theodore.

Les gens passent leur vie à chercher le bonheur et lorsqu'ils le trouvent : ils ignorent à qui ils ont affaire.

**Chapitre**: Chapitre 24

**Année en cours **: Sixième année

**Divers : **Bonjouuuur**  
**

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo .com

* * *

Theodore alla rejoindre John et Zacharias qui prenaient l'air dans le parc. Couvert de la tête au pied, le serpent ne laissait absolument aucunes chances au vent, au froid ou à la neige de l'emporter contre lui. Coiffé d'un bonnet péruvien noir et gris, le cou et le nez enfoui dans une épaisse écharpe toute aussi sombre que son couvre-chef, et des gants de la même couleur : il était paré pour rejoindre les deux Poufsouffle.

Poufsouffle qui, de leur côté, n'avaient pas jugés utile de se couvrir et qui portaient une simple veste sur le dos. S'ils avaient également de quoi se couvrir les mains c'était uniquement dans le but de pouvoir faire une bataille de boules de neiges sans avoir à se geler le bout des doigts.

- Ted ! S'enquit le blond en le voyant arriver dans leur direction. Tu nous honores de ta présence, que tu es aimable !

Depuis qu'il avait le pourquoi de l'absence de Theodore, ces remarques étaient devenues récurrentes. Zacharias n'aimant que très peu le fait d'avoir été obligé de demander de l'aide à John pour ses révisions, et d'avoir dû se priver de Theodore... parce que celui-ci était alors coincé dans les toilettes avec Malefoy afin de discuter avec lui.

Discuter, semblait-il, d'armoire à disparaître. Ce qui n'était pas encore le pire ! Le fait que le brun ait accepté d'aider l'autre, par contre, ça l'était.

- Tu sais... tu traînes trop avec l'imbécile blond en ce moment, marmonna Zacharias en s'approchant de son ami. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi autant que... qu'une maman poule pour son œuf.

Nott et Cadwallader haussèrent et froncèrent respectivement les sourcils. Tous deux regardaient le troisième avec incompréhension et priant pour avoir mal entendu.

- Parce que je suis une très gentille maman poule, conclut Smith. Et que tu es mon œuf favori.  
- Je ne suis pas un œuf, Zach, tenta Theodore. Et je ne suis pas ton œuf non plus.  
- Non tu aurais plus tendance à être un bébé lapin.

Le brun eut envie de se cogner la tête contre le tronc d'un arbre et l'aurait fait s'il n'avait pas craint de le regretter amèrement par la suite.

- Vous savez que vos conversations sont vraiment très... étranges ? Demanda John. Voire même flippantes.

L'air de rien, le second représentant de la maison d'Helga Poufsouffle lança une boule de neige approximativement ronde dans la figure de son camarade de chambre. Cela eut au moins le mérite de le faire taire et rire, à défaut d'autre chose.

- Je pensais pas que tu viendrais, finit par dire Smith à Nott. Je pensais que tu détestais la neige.  
- C'est le cas. C'est froid, c'est laid, ça fait scroutch sous les pieds : c'est l'horreur.

oOo

Drago attendait celui qui avait accepté de l'aider, adossé contre la rampe des escaliers. Il l'avait vu sortir et savait que Theodore ne tarderait pourtant pas à rentrer. Si celui-ci avait accepté de mettre le bout de son nez dehors c'était uniquement dans le but de faire plaisir à son imbécile de Poufsouffle et non par réelles envie.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Nott refaisait irruption dans le hall et soupira en voyant qui l'attendait. Le bonnet de travers, il y avait encore quelques traces de neiges sur ses vêtements. Les blaireaux n'avaient pas dû y aller de main morte avec le serpent qui, pourtant, ne semblait pas énervé. Au contraire.

- J'ai besoin de toi, Nott.  
- Je vais me changer avant. Je te rejoindrais dans la salle sur demande.

Le brun s'apprêtait à avancer afin de descendre jusqu'aux cachots. Il espérait réellement que Malefoy ne trouverait rien qui le priverait de vêtements secs ; que cela pouvait être désagréable d'être couvert de cette immondice blanche.

- Je t'accompagne, s'enquit le blond. Ainsi nous ne perdrons pas de temps et tu verras si tu peux m'être utile ou si, réellement, tu ne sers à rien.

Theodore haussa un sourcil.

- Enfin pour ce coup. Sinon tu m'es d'une grande utilité, Nott.  
- Je n'ai jamais réparé d'armoire à disparaître et ce n'est pas grave si ça devait rester le cas. Maintenant que je sais comment elles fonctionnent, tu ne peux plus essayer de jouer avec cette faille, rappela Theodore. J'accepte de perdre mon temps pour t'aider... alors essaie au moins de me respecter. Tu es en position de demande, faire profil bas est de rigueur dans ton cas.

Il acquiesça et fit signe au brun d'avancer, désignant le chemin pour aller jusqu'à leur salle commune. Actuellement dans les couloirs, mieux valaient faire profil bas et ne pas s'en prendre à lui ; d'autant plus qu'il était sur ses gardes et en mesure de sortir sa baguette pour l'utiliser.

A peine la porte de leur dortoir ouverte, le blond saisit sa baguette et la planta entre les omoplates de son camarade qui se tendit aussitôt. Le jeune Malefoy venait d'attaquer Theodore par surprise et par derrière. Le second n'avait rien vu venir et s'en voulait.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, dans les couloirs et en publics, Drago n'allait rien tenter. Une fois en privé, par contre, il était plutôt évident qu'il essaierait de reprendre l'avantage et montrer qui décidait.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Nott, grinça-t-il à son oreille. Je pourrais me passer de toi, de ton aide. Je pourrais même me débarrasser de ton agaçante personne et être enfin libéré de ta présence. Je pourrais... mais je ne le fais pas. Ceci-dit, à ta place : je me méfierais et je ne dormirais que sur une oreille. Qui sait ce qui peut se passer pendant la nuit. C'est clair ?  
- Très clair, murmura Theodore en se tournant vers lui et l'observant de ses grands yeux. Maintenant si tu le permets... j'aimerais pouvoir aller me changer.

* * *

Voili-voilou.

SB


	25. Chapitre 25

**De**: Snapou Black

**Disclam**' : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirais pas non pour un petit bout (un gros bout irait aussi) ; par contre le personnage de James m'appartient.

**Perso principal**: Théodore Nott & Zacharias Smith & Hermione Granger (et tout un tas de personnages ça serait long à tous les dire)

**Résumé**: Entre solitude, amitié, trahison, déception, chagrin et bonheur, qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ? Certainement pas Theodore.

Les gens passent leur vie à chercher le bonheur et lorsqu'ils le trouvent : ils ignorent à qui ils ont affaire.

**Chapitre**: Chapitre 25

**Année en cours **: Sixième année

**Divers : **Bonjouuuur**  
**

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo .com

* * *

Quelques jours s'étaient passés depuis la bataille de boule de neige dans le parc à laquelle Theodore avait, malgré lui, prit part. Tout autant depuis que Drago l'avait menacé de sa baguette, et de ses mots, dans leurs dortoirs. Le brun faisait de son mieux pour ne pas sembler différent de d'habitude et beaucoup y croyaient, n'y voyant que du feu.

Il continuait à passer le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque et lorsque tel n'était pas le cas, on ne trouvait en règle générale aux côtés de Zacharias. Rares étaient les fois où Cadwallader était également présent, préférant les laisser à deux.

A deux ils se livraient plus ; et le garçon aux cheveux roux voyait bien que l'un, comme l'autre, avait besoin de vider ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Les temps étaient sombres, la situation atroce. De plus en plus de décès apparaissaient dans la Gazette des sorciers. Des accidents entraînant la mort de centaines de moldus devenaient de plus en plus fréquents.

Ce n'était pas une bonne période pour un rapprochement entre maison ; et certainement pas entre Serpentard et les autres. D'ici quelques années, beaucoup auraient probablement rejoints le reste de leur famille aux côtés de Lord Voldemort. Par conviction pour certains, simplement pour la famille pour d'autres. Pourtant, c'était également le moment où se serrer les coudes devenait primordial.

Et ces deux là l'avaient bien compris.

- J'ai peur Zach, avoua un jour Theodore. De ce qui arrivera ensuite.

A ce moment là, ils étaient installés dans une des salles communes à toutes les maisons. Peu fréquentées par les Serpentard, Theodore était l'un des deux seuls membres de la maison verte à s'y trouver actuellement. Installé sur un canapé près d'une cheminée, Zacharias à côté... ils profitaient d'être bien au chaud, parfaitement sec et seuls pour parler.

- De quoi peux-tu avoir peur ?  
- Nous serons bientôt majeurs, murmura le brun en tournant la tête afin de regarder l'autre. Et je m'appelle Theodore Nott, je suis le fils de Theophile Nott qui est un mangemort. Je n'ai pas envie de finir comme lui, mais j'ai peur de ne pas avoir le choix. Si jamais je devais refuser... il est presque certain que la mort sera mon unique alternative.

Muet, Smith laissa l'autre parler, s'expliquer. Il se contenta de lui serrer la main quelques secondes afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il était présent, qu'il était là, à ses côtés. Mais le contact fût bref.

Trop bref pour vraiment rassurer le serpent.

- Et j'ai peur aussi de mourir, poursuivit Theodore, parlant vite. J'ai pas envie de mourir à dix-sept ans. De mourir sans même avoir pu passer mes ASPIC, on les passe à dix-sept ans et dix-sept ans c'est rien. J'ai pas envie de mourir sans avoir pu connaître une vie normale... une vie sans Tu-Sais-Qui en vie. J'ai envie de mourir vieux, avec des enfants à mes côtés, des petits-enfants aussi avec un peu de chances. Mourir, oui... mais après avoir pu aller m'installer quelques temps en Islande. Après avoir pu montrer que Nott ne rime pas forcément avec magie noire. Je veux mourir après avoir fait quelque chose de ma vie... après avoir pu devenir langue de plomb, médicommage ou peu importe, j'ai encore le temps pour décider de ce que j'aimerais faire ! Je suis censé avoir encore le temps.

Zacharias réitéra son geste mais ne le lâcha pas aussi rapidement cette fois.

- J'ai seize ans, dix-sept dans quelques mois... et j'ai pas envie de mourir parce que j'ai encore rien fait de ma vie, continuait le brun sans s'interrompre. J'ai seize ans, tu as seize ans, on a seize ans... et on ne devrait pas penser à la mort. On ne devrait pas la considérer comme une éventualité possible et probable. A notre âge on devrait se croire immortel.  
- Mais nous sommes immortels, Theodore, tenta le blond. Tu réfléchis trop des fois... laisse ce qui doit arriver, arriver et ne t'en fais pas.  
- Mais si ce qui doit arriver c'est mourir, comment ne pas s'en faire ?

Le Poufsouffle fronça les sourcils. Il sentait que l'autre ne disait pas tout, que quelque chose le poussait à penser à ça... et que ce quelque chose n'avait pas été clairement dit.

- Theodore... pourquoi tu penses que c'est ce qui doit arriver ?  
- Ca fait environ trois mois que nous avons repris les cours... et presque autant que je fais un cauchemar presque toutes les nuits, s'expliqua le brun. J'ignore si ce cauchemar n'est qu'un simple cauchemar qui me fait m'inquiéter pour rien... ou si ce n'est pas un cauchemar mais un évènement futur.  
- Comment ça un évènement futur ? Tu ne fais même pas divination, comment tu veux pouvoir prévoir quoi que ce soit ?  
- Parce que c'est déjà arrivé. J'ai déjà pu voir et prévoir des évènements avant que ceux-ci n'arrivent.

Etonné, le blaireau fronça les sourcils et serra un peu plus fort encore la main du serpent.

- En général c'était des évènements sans importance du style : mon père ne rentrera pas ce soir, Potter sera l'un des champions du tournoi, Rogue sera le nouveau prof de défense... parfois c'est plus grave.  
- Que vois-tu dans ce cauchemar, Teddy ?  
- J'veux pas mourir...

Et bien que ne répondant pas directement à la question qui venait de lui être posée ... ce qu'il venait de dire ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

* * *

Voili-voilou.

SB


	26. Chapitre 26

**De**: Snapou Black

**Disclam**' : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirais pas non pour un petit bout (un gros bout irait aussi) ; par contre le personnage de James m'appartient.

**Perso principal**: Théodore Nott & Zacharias Smith & Hermione Granger (et tout un tas de personnages ça serait long à tous les dire)

**Résumé**: Entre solitude, amitié, trahison, déception, chagrin et bonheur, qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ? Certainement pas Theodore.

Les gens passent leur vie à chercher le bonheur et lorsqu'ils le trouvent : ils ignorent à qui ils ont affaire.

**Chapitre**: Chapitre 26

**Année en cours **: Sixième année

**Divers : **Dernière ligne droite... (ou pas droite)**  
**

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo .com

* * *

Theodore venait de récupérer son autorisation de sortie et l'avait repliée pour la glisser dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Parfaitement couvert et paré pour une journée dans les froides rues de Pré-au-lard, encombrées par la neige et par les autres étudiants, le brun était prêt à faire ses derniers achats pour Noël.

Quelques jours plus tôt il avait envoyé un hibou à James afin de lui demander s'il était possible d'avoir une bourse de Gallions d'ici la sortie. Il l'avait reçu le matin même accompagné d'une lettre de Paterson qui voulait s'assurer que le plus jeune rentrait bien au manoir pour les vacances de Noël.

- Ted attend moi !

Nott leva les yeux au ciel en identifiant la voix qui l'appelait. S'il avait Zacharias à ses côtés au cours de la journée, alors il était presque certain qu'il passerait la plus grande partie de son temps chez Zonko. La boutique était toujours pleine à craquer. Entre ceux qui voulaient simplement découvrir les dernières nouveautés en rayons et les demander à leurs parents pour Noël et ceux qui comptaient réapprovisionner leurs stocks de bombabouses ou bonbons à hoquets... il y avait de quoi haïr cette boutique.

Et si ce n'était pas le magasin de farces et attrapes de Pré-au-lard, alors Smith l'entrainerait de force à Honeydukes. Le blondinet parlerait pendant une bonne heure avec le couple Flume puis irait s'extasier devant les innombrables bocaux de confiseries. Les crèmes canari, les plumes en sucre, les gnomes au poivre ou les baguettes à la réglisse l'avaient toujours attiré comme une guêpe avec le sucre.

Malgré tout il s'arrêta et laissa le Poufsouffle le rattraper. Sitôt à sa hauteur, le blond posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et s'appuya dessus. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans avancer, attendant que Zacharias n'ait fini de reprendre son souffle.

- T'as encore un autre bonnet, Theo, s'amusa-t-il. T'en as combien, dis-moi ?  
- Quelques uns, répondit simplement le Serpentard avant de reprendre. Un certain nombre.  
- Je préfère le bonnet péruvien.

Le blond attrapa le poigné de Theodore puis, lui souriant, commença à le tirer afin qu'ils n'avancent en direction du village sorcier. Pré-au-lard sous la neige était magnifique mais aussi dangereux. Jamais l'on ne se méfierait suffisamment de la neige et de tout ce qu'elle pouvait dissimuler à un regard humain non averti.

- On peut faire un tour à Zonko ? Demanda innocemment Zacharias en offrant un immense sourire auquel il serait difficile de dire non. Et aussi à Honeydukes, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu Ambrosius. Après j'irais avec toi à Scribenpenne et Derviche et Bang... si tu dois y aller bien sur.  
- Je dois y aller, confirma le brun. Et à Gaichiffon aussi.  
- Cool, se réjouit d'avance le blaireau. Après on pourra aller aux Trois Balais pour reprendre des forces.

Ils avançaient à leur rythme dans Pré-au-lard. Zacharias s'arrêtait souvent pour ramasser un peu de neige avant d'appeler Theodore... alors qu'il s'apprêtait systématiquement à lancer sur son ami les boules qu'il s'amusait à former : le regard reçu de la part du brun l'en dissuadait sur le coup.

Et pourtant, même après trois tentatives et trois regards qui l'avaient fait se dégonfler : Smith continuait.

- Zach... t'es pire qu'un gosse.  
- Si j'avais le droit d'en lancer rien qu'une seule, une toute petite... j'arrêterais. D'accord. J'ai rien dit. Oublie. Je suis sage.

Sage c'était beaucoup dire. Zacharias, sitôt eut-il vu l'enseigne de la confiserie, qu'il se précipita vers la boutique et se retint de justesse de ne pas bondir sur le dos d'Ambrosius Flume. L'homme, d'une quarantaine d'année, sourit en reconnaissant l'élève qui venait de faire irruption.

- Bonjour monsieur Flume, salua plus simplement Theodore.

Contrairement à Smith, Nott n'était pas adepte de Honeydukes. La boutique était toujours trop bondée et son contenu ne l'intéressait pas plus que cela. Il n'y connaissait strictement rien en bonbon et mis à part les chocogrenouilles et les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochues : il ignorait le nom de la plupart d'entre eux.

Même s'il en mangeait lorsque Zacharias et lui étaient à deux. Le blond acceptait toujours de partager ses confiseries avec lui. Zacharias était, quand à lui, capable de différencier une plume en sucre d'une souris en sucre sans difficulté.

Theodore profita que son ami ne soit trop occupé à bavarder avec Ambrosius pour aller voir la femme de ce dernier et lui demander un coup de main afin de préparer un paquet pour le blond. Aide qui lui fût accordée avec un grand sourire de la part de la part de la

- Tu as acheté des bonbons ? Toi ! T'es malade ? Questionna le blond lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin à l'air libre et posant une main gantée sur le front de son ami. Tu n'achètes jamais de bonbons, tu taxes toujours les miens.  
- Zach...  
- Bon on va chez Zonko ? Continua-t-il tout guilleret. Comme ça après on pourra s'occuper de tes achats... même si apparemment Honeydukes c'était pour toi aussi.

Le Serpentard, éberlué, regardait Smith avancer à toute allure. Il semblait infatigable aujourd'hui. Il parlait plus encore que d'habitude. Que John n'ait envoyé Smith loin de lui n'aurait pas étonné Nott.

- Zach, mais tu as mangé quoi ce matin pour être aussi surexcité ?  
- Mangé ? Répéta le blond, surprit. J'ai mangé une brioche... et j'ai bu deux tasses de café.

Et pourtant, une heure plus tard ... Theodore ressortait seul de la boutique de Farces et Attrapes.

* * *

Voili-voilou

PS. Je reposte entièrement Theodore Nott (corrigé, rallongé...) et Faux-semblant a été écrit après Le don donc... c'est elle la plus récente.

SB


	27. Chapitre 27

**De**: Snapou Black

**Disclam**' : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirais pas non pour un petit bout (un gros bout irait aussi) ; par contre le personnage de James m'appartient.

**Perso principal**: Théodore Nott & Zacharias Smith & Hermione Granger (et tout un tas de personnages ça serait long à tous les dire)

**Résumé**: Entre solitude, amitié, trahison, déception, chagrin et bonheur, qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ? Certainement pas Theodore.

Les gens passent leur vie à chercher le bonheur et lorsqu'ils le trouvent : ils ignorent à qui ils ont affaire.

**Chapitre**: Chapitre 27

**Année en cours **: Sixième année

**Divers : **Dernière ligne droite... (ou pas droite)**  
**

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo .com

* * *

Theodore n'aurait pas cru que la si agaçante et bruyante compagnie d'un Zacharias Smith complètement surexcité pourrait lui manquer. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il était seul, le silence lui apparaissait comme étrangement pesant. Certes autour de lui se trouvaient des étudiants de Poudlard, beaucoup d'étudiants, tous en train de parler entre eux.

Mais pas à lui. Mais il n'y avait pas le Poufsouffle sous caféine.

Le paquet qui provenait de Honeydukes dans la main gauche, c'est seul que le brun entra dans la petite boutique de prêt-à-porter. Contrairement aux deux premiers endroits où il s'était rendu, celui-ci était quasiment vide. A l'exception d'une femme qui regardait les chaussettes avec un bien étrange intérêt ; un Serdaigle qui laissait, à contre cœur, sa petite amie lui poser un affreux chapeau rouge sur la tête ; et une vendeuse qui donnait l'impression de n'avoir rien eu à faire depuis une ou deux éternités ... Gaichiffon était une boutique vide.

Ah ! Il y avait également un Serpentard de cinquième année près des cabines d'essayages. Assis par terre et adossé contre le mur, le malheureux semblait à deux doigts d'une crise de la crise de nerfs.

- Harper ? S'étonna Theodore en l'identifiant. Quitte à te croiser quelque part... j'aurais parié sur Zonko plus que sur Gaichiffon.  
- Sauve-moi, murmura le plus jeune à son aîné. Mary est, littéralement, en train d'essayer tout ce que contient cette foutu boutique.

Sceptique, Nott haussa un sourcil. Terry Harper, attrapeur de réserve de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, n'était pas connu pour sa patience hors d'un terrain. Cela aurait tout aussi bien pu faire cinq minutes qu'il était entré dans la boutique qu'une heure.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il désigna une pile de vêtement posée à ses côtés et qu'il ne dise à Theodore que c'était tout ce qu'avait déjà essayé sa petite amie : l'autre ne pu que compatir à sa douleur.

- Suis-moi, proposa Theodore en désignant la sortie. On reviendra après.  
- Je ne vais pas la laisser seule quand même ! S'horrifia Terry. Elle me le ferait payer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie... qui risque d'être particulièrement réduite.

Le brun haussa les épaules et laissa son camarade de maison à son calvaire. Il lui fallait trouver un cadeau pour James et le temps pressait. Une chemise et une écharpe attirèrent son attention et il se dépêcha d'aller payer pour sortir au plus vite de la boutique.

Merlin, il plaignait véritablement Harper de devoir rester là-dedans. Mais tel était son choix, après tout.

oOo

Plusieurs sacs dans les mains, Theodore retournait lentement en direction du château. Il espérait croiser en chemin le Poufsouffle qu'il avait abandonné un peu plus tôt et aller boire une Bièraubeurre au pub des Trois Balais.

Mais pour cela, encore fallait-il que le hasard et surtout la chance ne soient de leur côté et qu'ils ne se rencontrent... or, jusqu'à présent, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.

Du coin de l'œil, il regardait autour de lui. Les écussons que portaient les autres élèves qu'il croisait principalement, et daignait lever les yeux lorsqu'un blaireau se trouvait sous son nez. Son regard finit pourtant par être attiré par autre chose que les blasons des maisons de Poudlard.

Un mouvement furtif derrière l'auberge tenue par la très agréable et souriante Madame Rosmerta suivit d'une ombre inquiétante le poussa à se cacher à la lisière des bois qui bordaient les lieux. Ainsi, il était vaguement dissimulé et avait une vue imprenable sur ce qui se passait derrière.

- Impero.

Theodore, de là où il était placé, avait cru entendre l'un des trois sortilèges impardonnables. Par contre il n'avait pu voir qui l'avait lancé et jura entre ses dents après le mystérieux coupable.

A toutes jambes, Nott recommença à avancer dans le but de mettre le plus de distance possible entre sa personne et ce qui allait se produire à Pré-au-lard.

Il ignorait quoi. Il ignorait quand. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas pour lui plaire.

- Nott ! Attend !

Une fois de plus on l'apostrophait et l'on espérait qu'il ne cesse d'avancer afin de laisser l'autre le rejoindre. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, Nott n'en avait pas envie. Ce n'était pas Smith qui l'appelait. Le ton était bien trop sec, trop dur, trop froid, trop autoritaire. C'était un ordre clair et qui ne laissait place à aucune forme de refus.

Malefoy ou Parkinson, cela ne pouvait être qu'eux. Et comme la voix était clairement masculine...

- Nott, je t'ai dit de m'attendre !

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds, presque blanc, pressa le pas et pointa sa baguette, qu'il n'avait pas encore rangé, en direction des sacs que tenait son camarade de dortoir. A l'aide d'un sort formulé à voix basse, il fit craquer un des sacs que portait Nott. Ainsi, l'autre fût contraint de s'arrêter pour se baisser dans la neige et récupérer ce qui traînait.

- Quoi Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu...

Pourtant, le brun se tût avant d'avoir achevé sa phrase. Hébété, il regardait l'autre qui se tenait à présent juste à côté de lui.

- C'est toi, murmura Theodore. Qui a lancé le sort de l'imperium. C'est toi, c'est ça ?  
- Pourquoi me poses-tu la question alors que tu connais la réponse ?

* * *

Voili-voilou

PS. Je reposte entièrement Theodore Nott (corrigé, rallongé...) et Faux-semblant a été écrit après Le don donc... c'est elle la plus récente.

SB


	28. Chapitre 28

**De**: Snapou Black

**Disclam**' : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirais pas non pour un petit bout (un gros bout irait aussi) ; par contre le personnage de James m'appartient.

**Perso principal**: Théodore Nott & Zacharias Smith & Hermione Granger (et tout un tas de personnages ça serait long à tous les dire)

**Résumé**: Entre solitude, amitié, trahison, déception, chagrin et bonheur, qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ? Certainement pas Theodore.

Les gens passent leur vie à chercher le bonheur et lorsqu'ils le trouvent : ils ignorent à qui ils ont affaire.

**Chapitre**: Chapitre 28

**Année en cours **: Sixième année

**Divers : **Dernière ligne droite... (ou pas droite)**  
**

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo .com

* * *

Les deux élèves en sixième années à l'école de sorcellerie et membre de la maison de Salazar Serpentard s'étaient retirés de l'allée principale de Pré-au-lard et se trouvaient à présent face à face devant la Cabane hurlante. Ce lieu, célèbre pour être l'un des endroits les plus hantés de Grande Bretagne, attirait principalement les élèves de troisième année lors de leur première sortie dans le village sorcier. Le chemin pour s'y rendre étant enneigé et en pente, rares étaient les courageux qui descendaient pour l'admirer en plein hiver.

- Non mais tu es complètement malade ! S'emporta Theodore. Complètement malade ! Est-ce que tu as conscience de ce que tu viens de faire ? Est-ce que tu sais dans quel pétrin tu viens de te mettre ? Complètement malade.

Drago regardait son camarade de dortoir s'énerver, un sourcil haussé. Il l'entendait lui hurler dessus sans vraiment l'écouter. Ils n'étaient peut être que deux devant la vieille bâtisse délabrée, mais la donne pouvait changer d'une minute à l'autre. Malefoy surveillait donc les alentours afin de ne pas se laisser surprendre par l'arrivée d'autres étudiants qui pourraient être mis au courant de quelque chose qu'ils feraient mieux d'ignorer.

Theodore faisait les cents pas. Répétait inlassablement ses "complètement malade" en faisant des allers-retours entre le blond et la barrière censée empêcher les sorciers d'approcher la cabane. C'était Malefoy qui venait de lancer un interdit, mais c'était pourtant bien Nott qui semblait le plus inquiet.

- Malefoy, insista le premier en se tournant vers lui et le regardant. Ton père est à Azkaban parce qu'il était présent au ministère la nuit où le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui est devenu officiel. Ton foutu père est un mangemort reconnu ! Si jamais il venait à se savoir que Rosmerta a été mise sous imperium... il est certain qu'une enquête sera ouverte.

Les grands gestes que ne cessait de faire l'autre serpent agaçaient au plus haut point le second. Lui qui appréciait tant les gens ayant un minimum de retenu, les gens capables de maîtriser leurs émotions... avait de quoi vouloir s'arracher les cheveux lorsqu'il était face à Nott.

- Et ils finiront forcément par se tourner vers les élèves de Poudlard, poursuivit-il sans cesser ses amples mouvements. Tiens ! Il y avait une sortie à Pré-au-lard ce jour là ! Mais quel hasard !  
- Nott... calme toi.  
- Et qui ils soupçonneront en premier ? Demanda-t-il. Potter ou toi ! Le survivant ou le fils d'un putain de mangemort !  
- Tu l'es aussi, répliqua Drago, entre ses dents. Tu n'es pas mieux que moi.  
- Bien sur que si ! Moi... moi je n'ai rien sur mon bras ! Grinça Theodore entre ses dents. Je n'ai rien. Il n'en est pas de même pour toi, ce me semble.

Le ton montait entre les deux verts et argents. Cette fois : Blaise n'allait pas arriver pour les séparer. Cette fois, il n'allait pas leur hurler dessus pour les calmer. Cette fois : il ne pourrait pas éloigner Drago et Theodore. Personne ne viendrait les interrompre : ils y avaient bien veillés.

Pourtant, on devait forcément les entendre. Ils n'étaient pas loin des Trois Balais, assurément l'endroit où il y avait le plus de monde. Comment se pouvait-il qu'aucuns sorciers n'ait encore été attiré par les cris entendus ?

- Je dois réaliser l'impossible et je ne sais pas comment faire ! Finit par hurler Drago. Je suis paumé, Nott. Complètement paumé ! Alors au lieu de me faire des remontrances comme si j'étais ton gosse : tu ferais mieux de m'aider.  
- Pourquoi le ferais-je, Malefoy ? Tu m'as clairement dit que tu pouvais te passer de mon aide, rappela le brun, un sourire aux lèvres. De plus c'est ta mission... nullement la mienne.

Furax, le blond s'avança en direction de Theodore. Jusqu'alors, ils avaient jugés bon de se tenir éloignés l'un de l'autre, par mesure de précaution... mesures qui n'avaient plus aucuns sens. Baguette d'aubépine en main, le jeune mangemort la leva en direction de son adversaire.

Sa main tremblait. Son bras avait de la peine à rester tendu dans sa direction. Drago semblait à la fois perdu et en colère. Les larmes aux yeux, Theodore sentait qu'ils n'étaient plus loin du point de non retour. Et cela ne faisait que rendre Malefoy plus dangereux.

Trop dangereux même.

- J'espère au moins que tu es fier de toi, le provoqua pourtant Nott. Fier de ce que tu viens de faire. Il s'agit d'un sortilège impardonnable, Malefoy ! Impardonnable ! Il est placé au même niveau que le doloris et le sortilège de mort ! Par Merlin... mais as-tu conscience que tout acte à ses conséquences ?

Drago s'approcha du brun et l'empoigna par le col de sa veste puis lui planta sa baguette sous la gorge. S'étant isolé afin de ne pas être importunés par n'importe qui : ils étaient comme seuls au monde.

Et les seules limites qui existaient encore étaient celles qu'ils se donneraient.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, cracha le blond. Tu ne sais rien. Rien du tout. Tu ne comprends rien. Tu n'es pas à ma place. Tu penses être mieux que moi, tu penses être en droit de me juger... mais ce n'est pas le cas, Nott. Tout ce que tu as le droit de faire : c'est te taire et me laisser faire mon travail !  
- Je ne suis pas certain que ce que tu fais mérite le nom de travail.

* * *

Voili-voilou

PS. Je reposte entièrement Theodore Nott (corrigé, rallongé...) et Faux-semblant a été écrit après Le don donc... c'est elle la plus récente.

SB


	29. Chapitre 29

**De**: Snapou Black

**Disclam**' : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirais pas non pour un petit bout (un gros bout irait aussi) ; par contre le personnage de James m'appartient.

**Perso principal**: Théodore Nott & Zacharias Smith & Hermione Granger (et tout un tas de personnages ça serait long à tous les dire)

**Résumé**: Entre solitude, amitié, trahison, déception, chagrin et bonheur, qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ? Certainement pas Theodore.

Les gens passent leur vie à chercher le bonheur et lorsqu'ils le trouvent : ils ignorent à qui ils ont affaire.

**Chapitre**: Chapitre 29

**Année en cours **: Sixième année

**Divers :** Après ce chapitre : il y en a encore deux puis elle sera complète **  
**

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo .com

* * *

Si les différents entre Theodore et Drago ne passaient pas, il n'en était pas de même pour le temps. Lentement mais surement : le soleil commençait à décliner et le thermomètre allait dans le même sens. En plein mois de Décembre non seulement le jour tombait vite, mais les températures n'étaient pas des plus chaudes.

Perdus au milieu des arbres, Nott et Malefoy ne pouvaient bénéficier de la lueur des chandelles accrochées dans les arbres qui longeaient l'allée principale du village. Livrés à eux-mêmes, pourtant, les deux serpents restaient près de la cabane.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, ils avaient chacun sortis leur baguette pour la pointer sur le second sorcier. L'un n'avait pas apprécié les mots de l'autre mais la réciproque était tout aussi vraie.

La parfaite synchronisation de leur mouvement aurait, en temps normal, arraché une remarque à Blaise. Celui-ci aurait fait son possible pour calmer le jeu et faire en sorte que leur arme ne soit rangée ; si leur ami avait été à leurs côtés, il y avait de fortes chances qu'ils n'en soient jamais arrivés à de tels extrêmes.

Aubépine et tilleul argenté se faisaient face. Se menaçaient. S'apprêtaient à s'affronter. Leur propriétaire respectif avaient, tous deux, une parfaite maîtrise de leur outil de travail ; accessoirement dit : une parfaite maîtrise de leur arme. Malgré cela, la sérénité n'était pas au rendez-vous. Au contraire...

Drago et Theodore étaient absolument terrifiés.

- Baisse ta baguette, Nott, demanda calmement Malefoy. Ensuite je baisserais la mienne.

Après plus de cinq années de cours en communs, tous les deux savaient que leur niveau était sensiblement le même. Métamorphose, sortilège et défense contre les forces du mal n'étaient ni leur point fort, ni leur point faible. Aux examens, leurs notes étaient en règle générale très proches, voire identiques. Et l'avantage que pouvait avoir l'un était toujours compensé par l'autre.

Theodore pouvait avoir davantage de connaissances au niveau sortilèges et métamorphoses obtenues grâces à ses lectures lors des nuits où il préférait ne pas refermer l'œil ; mais Drago compensait ce désavantage certain en ayant moins de scrupules que son camarade.

Si confrontation il devait y avoir... l'issue était bien incertaine.

- Toi. Toi baisse la, répondit froidement Nott. Tu n'es pas un homme digne de confiance. Qui me dit que tu ne m'attaqueras pas dès que je l'aurais rangée ?

Un rictus moqueur étira les lèvres de celui qui faisait face à Theodore depuis de longues minutes. Finalement, le blond finit par lever les mains en signe de reddition. Yeux dans les yeux, Drago ranger sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

Maintes et maintes fois on lui avait pourtant conseillé de se défaire de cette habitude, soit disant dangereuse, sans jamais y parvenir. S'il y avait une poche, c'était bien pour y ranger quelque chose.

Le fils de Theophile Nott, méfiant, ne rangea pas immédiatement la sienne, qu'il garda levée quelques secondes encore... même une fois que l'autre n'eut rangée la sienne. Sourcils haussé, Drago attendait patiemment que le tilleul argenté ne retourne dans la manche de son propriétaire.

- Retourne à Poudlard, conseilla Malefoy. Et bien sur : pas un mot au sujet de ce que tu as entendu, de ce que tu as vu, de ce que tu as cru comprendre, de ce qui aurait pu se passer, de ce qui va se passer... pas un mot.

Le regard que Theodore lui adressa alors fût rapidement interprété par le blond comme étant un "sinon quoi" auquel il s'empressa de répondre.

- Sinon je te tue.

Le garçon aux yeux vairons continuait de fixer celui aux yeux gris. Avant de donner une réponse au mangemort, et accepter ou refuser sa folle requête, il pesait le pour et le contre de la question. Imaginait les situations qu'il pourrait rencontrer ainsi que les complications qu'il pourrait y avoir.

Theodore repoussa doucement Malefoy, encore trop proche de lui à son goût, puis avança en direction du chemin qui le menait au village. Il s'apprêtait à retourner à Pré-au-lard pour reprendre la direction de Poudlard. Pourtant, il s'arrêta afin de fournir la réponse tant attendue au garçon aux cheveux blonds.

- Si l'on me pose la question, murmura-t-il. J'aimerais que tu saches que je ne mentirais pas pour te couvrir.

Il tira un peu plus sur son bonnet afin qu'il couvre davantage encore ses oreilles, enfoui son nez dans sa grosse écharpe de laine puis enfonça ses mains au fond des poches de sa veste. Les sacs contenant ses achats glissèrent au niveau de son poigné et venaient l'embêter dans son avancée. A grand pas tout de même : Theodore se dirigeait vers la montée.

De ce fait, il tournait le dos à son locuteur et ne vit pas celui-ci se baisser afin d'attraper une des imposantes branches qui traînaient par terre pour une raison qui n'intéressait pas Drago.

- Nott ! Interpella Malefoy. Attend.

Surprit par le brusque changement de ton, celui qui venait d'être appelé arrêta sa progression et se tourna en direction du second sorcier ; bien plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Voir une chose avant même qu'elle ne se produise ? Il en avait l'habitude, depuis le temps que cela durait. Depuis la rentrée, toutes les nuits les mêmes images revenaient. Longtemps il avait hésité entre visions du futur ou simple cauchemar. Cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'il dormait mal et allait se coucher à contre cœur à cause de ça.

Et pourtant : le brun n'avait vraiment pas vu le coup venir.

Avec force, la branche rencontra le crâne de Theodore et le fit tomber tête la première dans la neige. La vue trouble, il essaya dans un premier temps de se remettre debout le plus tôt possible ; puis simplement de s'éloigner au plus vite de Drago.

Jusqu'au second coup.

- Je t'avais prévenu, Nott.

* * *

Voili-voilou

PS. Je reposte entièrement Theodore Nott (corrigé, rallongé...) et Faux-semblant a été écrit après Le don donc... c'est elle la plus récente.

SB


	30. Chapitre 30

**De**: Snapou Black

**Disclam**' : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirais pas non pour un petit bout (un gros bout irait aussi) ; par contre le personnage de James m'appartient.

**Perso principal**: Théodore Nott & Zacharias Smith & Hermione Granger (et tout un tas de personnages ça serait long à tous les dire)

**Résumé**: Entre solitude, amitié, trahison, déception, chagrin et bonheur, qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ? Certainement pas Theodore.

Les gens passent leur vie à chercher le bonheur et lorsqu'ils le trouvent : ils ignorent à qui ils ont affaire.

**Chapitre**: Chapitre 30

**Année en cours **: Sixième année

**Divers :** **Le prochaine chapitre a été ajouté bien après la "fin" de cette fic. Ce chapitre aurait dû être le dernier  
**

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo .com

* * *

Dès l'instant où Drago comprit que Theodore n'était plus en train de bouger afin d'essayer d'échapper à l'inévitable : il paniqua. En hâte, il jeta l'arme de son forfait dans les fourrés, au milieu de toutes les autres, espérant qu'elle ne se fonde dans la masse.

Après quoi, son regard gris dévia vers la longue et fine silhouette de son camarade de classe. Ses grands yeux écarquillés ainsi que sa bouche entrouverte le clouait sur place. Pétrifié : bouger paraissait, à l'heure actuelle, impossible. Au niveau de la tête brune, la neige perdait sa couleur blanche au profit d'un rouge sang.

Vif.  
Eclatant.  
Terrifiant.

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds regarda partout autour de lui ; personne n'était là. Il était seul. Il aurait aimé ne pas l'être. Avoir quelqu'un pour lui dire quoi faire. C'était pourtant le meilleur scénario : aucun témoin.

Drago se prit la tête entre les mains et retint à grands peines un gémissement plaintif. Les mots de Theodore avaient eu bien trop d'effets sur lui ; ils lui avaient fait perdre tout son sang froid ; ils lui avaient fait commettre l'irréparable.

Au vu du résultat : mieux valait que cela ne se reproduise plus.

Malefoy entama ensuite une série d'allers-retours entre la barrière et la lisière de la forêt. Il faisait son possible pour détourner son attention de la forme inerte, étendue là juste sous ses yeux, mais il avait beau faire : la réussite était encore loin. Plus il essayait de sortir Nott de son esprit et plus celui-ci s'y trouvait.

Le blond ne demandait pourtant pas la lune !  
Il souhaitait simplement pouvoir oublier ces affreux cheveux en pagaille ; ne plus se rappeler du teint blafard du brun, qui ferait pâlir de jalousie un mort ; ne plus voir ces abominables yeux dès qu'il fermait les siens.

Rien d'impossible en somme.

- Sors de ma tête, grogna-t-il.

Le mangemort prit ensuite place sur le bord de la barrière, après avoir dégagé la neige qui s'y trouvait. Tournant le dos à la Cabane Hurlante, qui ne hurlait plus depuis quelques décennies, il était tourné vers le corps de Nott.

Ses pieds se posèrent sur les barreaux du dessous, ses coudes prirent place sur ses genoux et sa tete se retrouva appuyée sur ses poings. Les yeux maintenant rivés vers le brun, Drago essayait de se calmer.

- Qu'est-ce que j'vais faire, murmura-t-il à sa seule attention. Mais qu'est-ce que j'vais faire.

Depuis que Theodore savait que son camarade de dortoir été marqué : nombreuses furent leurs disputes. En règle générale, les mêmes remarques revenaient chez les deux partis. Effectivement : le brun avait souvent demandé à l'autre s'il se sentait capable d'ôter sciemment la vie à quelqu'un.

Drago lui avait laissé entendre que oui, tout en pensant que non. Voir le brun reculer et le regarder l'air horrifié l'amusait. Le voir s'appuyer contre les lavabos des toilettes et le fixer comme s'il espérait voir le blond éclater de rire et revenir sur ce qu'il venait de dire... oui : cela plaisait à Malefoy qui voyait dans cette réaction une preuve de sa supériorité.

A l'époque.

Même s'ils se détestaient ; même s'ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à se disputer et se hurler dessus : Nott restait Nott.  
Même s'il avait horreur qu'on ne le contredise, que quelqu'un refuse d'aller dans son sens ; au fond... il appréciait ce côté de l'autre qui refusait d'obéir à un égal.

Il le détestait... mais n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait au point de le tuer de ses mains. Jamais Theodore n'aurait dû être allongé comme ça. Mort. Pas par sa faute.

Sans perdre plus de temps à se morfondre sur ses actes, le blond sauta au bas de son siège improvisé. Il se dirigea, à pas lents, vers le corps de Nott, prenant garde à ne pas être du côté de son visage. Son regard le dérangeait bien trop.

Il fouilla les poches du Serpentard. En sorti la bourse de Gallions envoyée par James ; puis retira tous les objets de valeur que portait Theodore à savoir une courte chaîne qu'il ne quittait jamais et une montre que Smith lui avait offert l'année précédente.

Malefoy cacha le tout à proximité de la Cabane, priant pour que personne ne s'aventure aussi près de cette dernière puis remonta la pente.

- Drago ! Ca fait un moment que j'te cherche, souriait Blaise. T'aurais pas vu Theo ?

* * *

Voili-voilou

PS. Je reposte entièrement Theodore Nott (corrigé, rallongé...) et Faux-semblant a été écrit après Le don donc... c'est elle la plus récente.

SB


	31. Chapitre 31

**De**: Snapou Black

**Disclam**' : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirais pas non pour un petit bout (un gros bout irait aussi) ; par contre le personnage de James m'appartient.

**Perso principal**: Théodore Nott & Zacharias Smith & Hermione Granger (et tout un tas de personnages ça serait long à tous les dire)

**Résumé**: Entre solitude, amitié, trahison, déception, chagrin et bonheur, qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ? Certainement pas Theodore.

Les gens passent leur vie à chercher le bonheur et lorsqu'ils le trouvent : ils ignorent à qui ils ont affaire.

**Chapitre**: Chapitre 31

**Année en cours **: Sixième année

**Divers :** **Oops ; vous demander mille fois pardon serait culotté ... surtout que c'était bouclé depuis un moment..  
**

**Review Anonyme** : snapou-black .kazeo .com

* * *

Blaise était rentré de Pré-au-lard de "bonne heure" à son humble avis... mais il fallait savoir que pour lui on quittait toujours trop tôt le village sorcier. Même si la nuit commençait à tomber et le froid à se faire de plus en plus présent et que la chaleureuse lueur des chandelles ainsi que ce bon vieux feu crépitant dans la cheminée étaient plus attrayant... c'était tout de même un crime que de retourner à l'école.

Lorsque le garçon avait croisé Drago à Pré-au-lard un peu plus tôt : il l'avait déjà trouvé étrangement tendu, voire même perturbé. Or il fallait savoir une chose : Drago n'était jamais perturbé, sauf aux yeux de Theodore mais aux yeux de ce troisième serpent... tout le monde l'était donc son avis ne pouvait avoir une quelconque importance.

Le fils Malefoy était toujours aussi expressif qu'une statue, au fond, et il n'y avait bien que le jeune Nott pour être capable de le faire sortir de ses gonds... et cet infâme Potter. Oui, le fils de Lucius devait avoir une dent contre les bruns qui n'étaient pas capables de venir à bout de leur tignasse.

Allongé sur son matelas, Blaise fixait le Serpentard aux cheveux blonds en train de faire d'interminables allers-retours dans le dortoir des sixièmes années. Il les enchaînait et ne semblait pas près de s'arretêr ce que ne pouvait plus supporter Zabini.

- Bon.. tu m'expliques pourquoi t'es bizarre comme ça ? Finit-il par demander après s'être relevé et approché de l'autre, n'y tenant plus. On diras que tu as...  
- La ferme ! Hurla Drago tout en se prenant la tête entre les mains. La ferme Blaise. Arrête un peu de parler deux minutes. Laisse moi. J'ai besoin de. Laisse moi réfléchir.

Le métis eut un mouvement de recul. Les accès de colère du fils de Lucius étaient, certes, plus fréquents depuis le début de l'année scolaire mais cette fois-ci il semblait y avoir quelque chose de différent. En plus du fait que sa rage ne soit dirigée vers lui

Ordinairement c'était à Theodore de supporter les remarques, les cris, les hurlements même du blond, jamais à lui. Lui se contentait de jouer les arbitres, d'intervenir avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains ou à la baguette. De s'interposer avant que l'un d'eux ne commette l'irréparable.

Blaise avait tellement de questions en tête... et Drago semblait bien peu disposé à lui répondre.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Insista malgré tout le second. Malefoy...

Le serpent aux cheveux blonds se tourna lentement, très lentement, en direction de son camarade. Il le jaugea de bas en haut et grimaça. Son air méprisant... cela faisait cinq ans qu'il ne le prenait plus face à Blaise... depuis le temps où il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait pas se mettre tout le monde à dos dans son dortoir ni mettre tout le monde à ses pieds.

Avoir fait de Theodore un ennemi était déjà amplement suffisant.

- Tu veux savoir Zabini ? Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. TU VEUX VRAIMENT SAVOIR !?

Présenté de la sorte, son locuteur commençait à douter de ce qu'il souhaitait savoir. Il avait toujours été un brin trop curieux d'après Nott qui affirmait qu'un jour il allait regretter de toujours poser des questions et vouloir être au courant de choses qui ne le regardaient aucunement. Peut être que ce jour était arrivé ? Il ne savait.

Finalement... c'est que ça ne savait pas grand chose un Blaise Zabini.

- Regarde cette chambre... regarde la bien et dis moi ce que tu vois. Dis le moi Blaise ! Hurla le serpent.

Zabini détailla la pièce. Celle-ci était comme toujours : partiellement rangée. Si l'on prenait les côtés de Theodore ou Draco il n'y avait rien à redire car rien ne dépassait, tout était impeccable à commencer par le lit. S'il s'intéressait aux lits de Vincent et Grégory alors il remettait sérieusement en question la propreté des lieux car il y avait de fortes chances que des miettes ne traînent un petit peu partout. Quand à son côté... le lit défait, des vêtements pendaient un peu partout s'ils n'étaient pas tout simplement abandonnés en boule sous son sommier...

- Bah quoi ? Demanda-t-il donc très intelligemment. Je vois rien qui...  
- Justement ! Tu ne vois rien ! Rien du tout ! Nada ! Niet ! Que dalle... Blaise...

Le blond se laissa tomber près de son lit. Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse et entoura celles-ci de ses bras avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ce fatras. S'il n'était pas en train de regarder Drago, Zabini aurait jurer avoir entendu des sanglots.

- Drago... souffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?  
- Je pensais que. Je pensais que je pouvais. Il faut que je puisse le faire mais. Mais non je... j'ai pas les épaules pour ça. Je. Theodore avait raison... j'vaux pas plus qu'un autre. J'ai voulu. Je saurais jamais tuer Dumbledore... et encore moins vivre avec ça sur la conscience. Pas deux.  
- Pas deux, répéta le métis, inquiet. Pas deux quoi, Drago ? Et... où est Theo ?  
- Je voulais pas, redit le blond dans un murmure. Je t'assure que je voulais pas. J'ai jamais voulu. Jamais.

* * *

Voili-voilou

PS. Je reposte entièrement Theodore Nott (corrigé, rallongé...) et Faux-semblant a été écrit après Le don donc... c'est elle la plus récente.

SB


End file.
